


Zelda Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01



Series: Zelda and Harry Potter: The Wonder Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, James and Lily bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Nice Dursley Family, Original Character(s), Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Prankster Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sarah Williams Bashing, Strong Female Characters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01/pseuds/artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01
Summary: Zelda Potter thought she was an average girl. She had guardians who loved her like their own and a family who cared for her. Until a letter changes it all and everything she has ever known. Now she has to go back to a world that cast her aside and go to magic school with a twin brother she never knew she had. Before that; her guardians and godfathers make a decision that could throw the wizarding world into turmoil, but might just possibly give Zelda the safe and happy ending she deserves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Harry Potter and Labyrinth Crossover that centers on Harry and his twin sister Zelda. She will go through the adventures with her brother but she also has to deal with her parents and a Dumbledore who will stop at nothing to keep her out of the way of his "Greater Good". I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know how I'm doing.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson respectively.

On a cold November night, one Vernon and Petunia Dursley were awoken from their sleep by the cries of an infant. They looked at each other and then towards their bedroom door. Neither one recognized their cries as it was  Definitely not their son’s. 

Petunia bit her lip and asked “You don’t think it is a trick do you?” 

Vernon should his head and answered “I don’t think so Pet, I will look into it though. You just worry about our son.” 

Petunia nodded before she got up and went to her son’s room with worry as to what was going on. She entered her son’s room and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. There was something wrong and she just couldn’t put her finger on what. She saw her son sleeping like a rock and decided that she would use that time wisely to go check on her husband, so she crept down the stairs trying not to wake her son and also not letting any possible threats know that she was on the move. She did not expect to bump into her husband who had frozen at the door which was opened in front of him. She peeked over his shoulder and froze at the sight that greeted her from the doorstep. It was an infant wrapped in a blanket that was crying scared and hungry. She slipped past her awestruck husband and gently picked up the crying infant and started to rock her. She cooed at the infant and her heart stuttered when she saw the ringlets of raven wing black hair that was sticking out from the blanket. She searched the ground for another bundle and was completely confused and concerned when she didn’t see one. 

She turned to Vernon and said “It’s Zelda, but I don’t see Harry out here.” 

Vernon stepped aside and ushered her in “Well come in love, it’s cold out there; no place for a baby at all.” 

Petunia went into the house with her precious bundle; her and Vernon had wanted another child but the doctors had said that Dudley was a miracle baby and not to expect to have any more...but now they had a chance to have the second child that they wanted; a daughter to balance things out. Petunia brought the child into the kitchen and laid her in a laundry basket as she began to get formula ready. She busied herself with that task while her husband had taken the letter that was attached to the blanket. 

He said “Pet, there is a note.” 

Petunia swallowed her nerves as she answered “Go ahead and read it to me while I get Zelda her formula.” 

Vernon opened the letter and began to read; 

**Mrs. and Mr. Dursley,**

**As you have gathered Zelda Potter has been passed into your care. I am sorry for the inconvenience but it had to be done. You see, Lily and James’ home was attacked Halloween Eve by the Darkest Wizard of our world and we had to think of the safety of Harry. Harry is our only way of stopping this dark wizard as he proved Halloween by vanquishing said wizard. His sister would just be in the way of training and would be a safety risk to little Harry as well. As such, Miss. Potter is in your care, I trust that you will treat her as you see fit. I do encourage a heavy hand as children often can be hard to handle especially as you already have a son I am not expecting a miracle in raising Miss. Potter; you were just the only option that James, Lily, and I deemed fit for her.**

**I will be in touch soon,**

**Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore.**

Vernon finished reading and blinked at the piece of paper in shock. Petunia had frozen in measuring out formula powder as she heard the words. 

She whispered, “That man wants us to beat and torture Zelda because raising her right would interfere with HIS plans?” 

Vernon swallowed “That is what I understood too.” 

Petunia and Vernon looked at the infant who was looking between them with innocent striking green eyes. They looked back at each other and came up with a silent agreement; Zelda Potter would be raised as their own even if Dumbledore would not allow them to legally adopt her as their daughter; she would become so and she would never know the truth about Lily and James and their betrayal. 

That was the night that their little family of 3 became the family of 4 that they had so desperately craved and if Zelda was not their biological daughter...well no one mentioned that little fact anyway. 


	2. The Real Story about the Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finally learns the truth about her parents...and her twin brother

Zelda heard knocking on her bedroom door waking her from a strange dream she had been having. Her mum’s voice spoke through the door “Come on Zelda, time to get up you and Dudley have to leave for school soon.”

Zelda answered her back before getting out of bed and starting to get ready for the day. She shoved her glasses on her face before getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt that her parents had given her for her birthday last year. She walked into the kitchen where she helped her mum set the table while waiting for her father and cousin to come down the stairs.

Her mum asked, “Are you and Dudley going to Piers’ house after school today sweetie?”

Zelda answered “Not today Mum. Piers is sick and probably still in bed recovering. I think his mum said that he had the flu.”

Petunia nodded as they worked through the kitchen in a comfortable silence with the radio playing softly in the background. Suddenly there was a tapping on the window causing the two women to jump at the sudden noise.

Zelda blinked “Is that an owl outside the window?”

Petunia turned sharply and seemed to glare intensely at the bird that had dared disrupt the peace that was just occurring. Petunia sighed and went over to the window to open it; while her niece watched in confusion at why one would let a strange bird into the house willingly. Her mum took the envelope that was in the bird’s mouth and Zelda watched her face apprehensively. Why did her mum look so pale and stricken at a small envelope? She was usually okay and pretty much happy when she got post; so what was different?

Zelda felt a slight anger fill her; who was daring to hurt the woman who had taken her in and became her mother instead of just her Aunt, even people in the neighborhood knew better than to insult Petunia and Vernon Dursley; the only parents that Zelda Potter had ever known.

She asked tentatively “Mum, is everything okay?” Petunia shook herself and said “Fine. We will talk about this when Vernon comes downstairs; it seems we need to talk.”

Zelda nodded but didn’t comment further as she finished dishing up breakfast for her mum as she continued to glare at the script on the front of the envelope. Zelda took her usual seat at the table as she waited for her father and brother patiently but also curious as to what her adopted parents had to tell her. A short time later Vernon and Dudley entered the kitchen and sat down with both looking between the silent women who would have usually been chatting and laughing by now.

Vernon asked, “Pet, what is it?”

Petunia sat down in her seat and said: “We got a letter today Vernon.” Vernon looked confused for a moment before dawning comprehension spread across his face. He asked, “Is it from HIM or from our friends?”

Petunia glared harshly at the envelope “HIM.”

Zelda and Dudley shared a look before she spoke hesitantly “Mum...Dad...what is it?”

Her parents looked at each other before her mum let out a sigh. “There are some things you need to know Zelda.”

Zelda ate her breakfast as she stared at her mum in curiosity, what could her parents possibly have to tell her. Petunia let out a very deep sigh as she set the letter down on the table “You see Zelda, we weren’t exactly honest with you about your parents...they didn’t perish in a car crash. They are still alive and well. We lied to you because we didn’t want you to know that they gave you up but kept your twin brother, we didn’t want to hurt you with that knowledge...and I also couldn’t bear to think that my sister had turned into a cruel woman like that, so we came up with the car crash lie to protect you from destroying yourself in wonder about why they kept your twin but not you.”

Zelda’s fork dropped to the table in shock, she had a twin brother? So why did her parents deem it necessary to separate them and not keep them both or give them both away?

Petunia answered her silent questions “There is more. Your birth parents aren’t your average parents, they are magical and are part of a hidden world full of witches and wizards. Many years ago, a wizard went crazy and he turned into a sort of magical Hitler if you will, he wanted to destroy our world and anybody who got caught in his way...people like your birth parents. James and Lily Potter were amazing wizards and very brave too, they were part of the resistance that opposed Voldemort and reign of terror on the world. They defied him so much that they became a target to him; so, on Halloween night, 10 years ago he came for them. He entered the house they were hiding in and killed the sitter that was watching you and tried to kill you and your twin out of anger. But something happened that night and your brother protected you both and you both survived.”

Zelda was listening silently in a myriad of emotions to what her adopted mum was telling her. She couldn’t believe it, but at the same time, it explained so much that she had missed or never questioned before. She asked, “So then what happened?”

Petunia answered “Their Headmaster from the magic school came to the house and looked you both over, he claimed that your brother was the one to stop the curse and that he would need to be protected and trained to defeat Voldemort when he returns; no one believes that the man can return, but magic is a strange thing. So after that declaration that left you; he sent you to us so that you couldn’t be used as leverage against your brother, but I personally think it is so you didn’t get in the way of the plans that he had for your brother.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes; she had always had an instant dislike and distrust for people who tried to play God and control people’s lives instead of trying to fix their own. She huffed angrily but didn’t interrupt. 

Petunia gave her adopted daughter’s hand a squeeze as she continued “The man dropped you off on our doorstep on a cold November night and told us to take you in and treat you horribly so that you can grow up meek and modestly so that you don’t interfere with your brother’s life and training. He had hoped that I would be jealous and hate Lily for being magical, but alas I did not. I was proud of her for being an above average student that showed people that we “Muggles” or non-magical people could be just as tough and brave as magical people. I was angry at the wizarding world for taking my sister away from me and not allowing us to have as close a relationship that we had, and I was protective of the danger that they were putting her in. It wasn’t until the whole Halloween fiasco that I began to despise my sister for allowing some crackpot old fool and fame to get to her head and cloud her vision of a proper mother to allow her daughter to be taken from her and placed in a whole other world.” 

Zelda felt anger flood through her at that; she couldn’t believe that some old man had interfered and controlled her life so much just to get access to her brother for whatever reason. Zelda gritted her teeth but didn’t comment or curse in anger like she wanted to. 

Petunia squeezed her hand again “I know sweetie, but let me finish before you react.” Zelda squeezed her hand in return and Petunia continued “When you turn 11 you will get your letter to Hogwarts and it is your choice on whether or not you go, there are other magic schools; you don’t have to go. You could even pretend you don’t know anything and stay with us, but before you make that decision you should know that you do have close allies in the wizarding world that will watch over you and protect you.”


	3. Allies and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia reveals who has been on their side this whole time and they read Dumbledore's  
> As always Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Labyrinth is strictly owned by Jim Henson.

Zelda blinked confused and asked “Who? It seems like this old goat has a lot of pull not to mention everyone hero worships James and Lily so who would be allied with me at that risk?” 

Petunia answered “Your godfather and his mate. They have been trying to find a way to talk to you and get a chance to visit but Dumbledore blocks them at every turn. They send what information they can through Severus Snape who was a friend of your mother’s and I’s until all of this happened. He has always tried what he can to protect us and you. You can trust the 3 of them implicitly, they have always had and always will have your best interests at heart.” 

Zelda nodded and asked, “Is dumb door the one who sent the letter?” 

Petunia nodded and before she could answer Zelda interrupted “How do we know that he didn’t put any charms or enchantments on the letter or even the ones he has sent before?” 

Vernon and Petunia shared a quick look of pride at the cautious and quick thinking that they had instilled in the girl; she was going to be a force to be reckoned with if she chose to enter the wizarding world. 

Petunia smiled reassuringly “It’s okay Zelda, Severus checks all of our post before he lets the Headmaster send it out to us. He won’t let anything slip through his fingers that will potentially harm us or you.” Zelda nodded and then steeled herself as she said: “We should open his letter to see what he wants.” 

Petunia nodded as she slid her nails through the tab of the envelope and carefully pulled out the piece of parchment that was inside. Zelda leaned over to read over her mum’s shoulder as she unfolded the parchment and began to read. It said;

**_Petunia and Vernon,_ **

**_I see that we can’t come to an agreement on how to raise Miss. Potter. I think it is time that we had a face to face visit and talk about this when she and your son are at school. Raising her as your own is not for the Greater Good and is pretty selfish considering that she already has parents who love her and want more than anything to be with her except at the risk of her and her brother’s safety. You should know what we are capable of in this world and what will happen if you refuse to follow my instructions. You wish to put yourselves and your son at risk just to protect a child who doesn’t even belong in your world? We shall talk more about this soon Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Just know that unless my demands are met; that little girl you call her own is even more in danger than if you choose to make her meek and downtrodden like I had already instructed._ **

**_I always get what I want; especially when it concerns the Greater Good._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Headmaster Dumbledore_ **

Zelda felt righteous anger fill her with those words “HE DARES THREATEN MY FAMILY?!” 

Petunia handed the letter to Vernon as she said: “It seems as you are not going to school today children, we have much to do.” 

Zelda blinked at her mum “What do you mean?” 

Petunia didn’t answer as she turned to her children “I want you to pack everything of value, and only of value and meet me in the living room. We do not have much time.” 

Zelda looked at her brother who looked just as shocked and confused as she did. They stood up from their table, their breakfast forgotten as they rushed upstairs to their rooms. Zelda couldn’t believe this, everything she had ever known was being upended because of some old wizard who didn’t like people not doing what he said and getting pissy when he got his way. 


	4. The Flight of the Dursleys...and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys leave their home to protect Zelda and call on the only duo they can trust to help them; Sirius and Remus...who have a plan. Dumbledore comes to put his plans in motion; but discovers that they aren't exactly going to be that easy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth, they belong to their creators

While their kids were upstairs packing, Vernon had started throwing his and Petunia’s stuff together while she penned a quick letter to Sirius and Remus to meet them at the emergency meeting spot. 

In 5 minutes the family all met in the living room and said: “Our friends will meet us, but we must be going Dumbledore will be here any minute now.” 

The two children followed their parents into the car stealthily and quickly as Vernon pulled out of the driveway trying not to draw attention to themselves. He drove and drove thinking about the many times that he had cursed the wizarding world for abandoning his daughter for no real reason, yet he was also thankful for being able to have a daughter because of their mistake. He reached over and grabbed Petunia’s hand as he drove, worried about what was going to happen to his family. 

*Meanwhile*

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting at their kitchen table thinking through a variety of different things; namely how badly their so-called best friends had changed for the worst. They could not believe what had happened to Lily and James since Halloween night, 10 years ago, and not to mention that they soaked up the fame a lot more than their poor son did. Harry hated being famous, and he hated being the center of attention much to his fame hungry parents’ chagrin. As they were sitting there a strange owl flew in through the window and landed on between them on the table. They looked at each other in a flurry of emotion; they didn’t dare believe that it was their goddaughter finally writing to them after all this ti, and that worried them into thinking that maybe there was something wrong or even worse… Remus grabbed the envelope and the owl flew off without waiting for a response or even a treat. Sirius nodded for his mate read the note as he stared at it apprehensively. Remus opened the note and began to read it out loud for his partner 

‘ **Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore has threatened not only us but Zelda as well. By the time this reaches you we will be en route to our emergency meeting spot. See you soon, and please hurry. Petunia Dursley** .’ 

Remus folded the letter and ran a hand through his grey flecked sandy blonde hair as he glanced at Sirius’ face. They shared a definitive look before they sprang into action. They gathered all the important things they needed including a strange looking glass sphere that had been sitting on a shelf. 

Dumbledore strolled down Privet Drive until he approached Number 4 with a mission on his mind. He had not planned on Petunia and Vernon Dursley raising Zelda Potter as their own child. He needed her abused and meek so Harry would cast her aside and pay her no attention and instead focused on becoming the perfect little weapon. He noticed the car gone and grinned; if he could get Petunia alone and cast a useful Imperius Curse on her than he could get his plans back on track. He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments...at least the time that was polite anyhow.  knocked again and waited a little less patiently this time He finally unlocked the door with his wand as he opened it with ease. He

He stood in the doorway and stopped; the house was too quiet…meaning that no one was home. Dumbledore rolled his eyes, she had received the letter so why had she left and not waited for his arrival. Deciding to not waste any precious time, he strolled through the house to see if there were any items that he could bewitch or curse to make the Dursleys more pliable. In that search, he noticed something off...there was something different about the place. Feeling a sinking feeling in his gut he frantically searched the the house...seeing no sign that anyone had ever actually lived there. 

He felt anger fill him at the audacity of the family for running from him and ruining all of his plans for the Greater Good. He apparated to Sirius Black’s and Remus Lupin’s house. Knowing that they weren’t exactly in a position to refuse an order from him as it did involve their Goddaughter. 

He wasted no time for pleasantries and immediately entered the London Flat “Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black...it seems…” 

He trailed off as he saw a plain flat with nothing but furniture that came with the place. Dumbledore felt his anger boil over, how dare they! He was going to make sure that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin weren’t going to make it out of this war alive; after he took care of the Dursleys that is. 


	5. Enter Sirius Black and Remus Lupin...Exit the Only Family Zelda's Ever Knwn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda meets her godfathers for the first time; and is surprised by a flashback. After a happy reunion; reality sets in for the Dursley family as they realize that their safety plan won't include Zelda. Read and find out how they react and how Zelda reacts to her godfathers for the first time.   
> I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson respectively.

Zelda watched the scenery as they drove on and on to their unknown destination. The whole car was silent except for the radio as each person was lost in their own thoughts. Dudley finally broke the silence “Mum, do you think this man will be able to find us where we’re going?” 

Petunia shook her head “I don’t think so sweetheart, Sirius and Remus will make sure that he doesn’t.” 

Dudley nodded and Zelda asked, “Are they going to help hide us?” 

Petunia nodded “They have an emergency plan already set in motion for us. We will be okay Zelda, all of us.” 

She glanced back at Zelda with a fire in her eyes and she grinned back at her adopted mum; she knew that everything would be okay; just like she knew that the wizarding world had no clue what they got themselves into. They drove what seemed like forever before they finally pulled into an empty car park. Dudley asked “Is it safe to get out Mum? I want to stretch my legs.” 

Petunia nodded “It should be fine Dudley, just don’t stray too far.” 

Dudley got out of the car with Zelda following behind with their parents not too far behind them. She watched as Dudley walked over to a small patch of grass and stared at a growing patch of tulips. Zelda watched as her brother seemed to be lost in thought about something and she began to worry about him. She walked over to him and saw a frown marring his usually cheerful demeanor as she stopped next to him. She looked down at her small and petite frame with a sort of despondent look in his eyes that scared her. 

Zelda asked, “Dudley, what is it?” 

Dudley answered “It’s just that...Zelda, you have a twin brother out there somewhere and I’ve been thinking that maybe you wouldn’t want to be my little sister anymore...that it would be nice to have someone just like you to share everything with.” 

Zelda felt her heart twinge at his words before she reached up and slapped his shoulder lightly “Don’t do that Dudley. You are not allowed to do that to yourself; we’ve talked about this. It doesn’t matter if I have a twin brother or even if I have 7 twin brothers...you will always be my older brother Dudley and that won’t ever change. Who knows; I might not even get along with my twin. I love you Dudley and nothing will ever change that or take that away from me.” 

Dudley hugged her and whispered “Thanks, sis.” 

Zelda returned the hug before pulling back with a mischievous grin “Now let’s not get too mushy or people will think that Big D has a soft heart.” 

Dudley laughed causing Zelda to start laughing as well while their parents watched them with a fond and loving smile on their face; having Zelda Potter in their life was the best decision they ever made. 

Their family moment was interrupted by a roaring motorcycle engine that inched closer to their location. Zelda jumped to the defensive stance as she heard the noise; expecting some sort of wizard trick. Petunia and Vernon turned to face the noise and was none too surprised to see the loud sleek black motorcycle pull into the car park. Petunia held back the urge to roll her eyes at the loud engine; seemed her friend had yet to lose the dramatics. 

Zelda watched apprehensively as the rider in the back got off in one smooth motion pulling his helmet off as he went. The driver shut the motorcycle off and gracefully dismounted the bike while pulling the helmet from his head. Zelda blinked at the long hair that the driver shook out as it fell down his shoulder in waves. She hardly ever saw guys with long hair in her neighborhood; it just wasn’t done. 

The man turned to his companion who was a good 3 inches taller than him. His companion had short hair that was flecked with grey and a few scars running ragged over his face and peeking from the collar of his shirt. 

Zelda watched the shorter one say something she couldn’t hear while the taller one just shook his head with a small smile. Zelda began to wonder if this weren’t the godfathers her mum was talking about. 

The shorter one walked over to their group with the taller one following. She stood up a little straighter and less defensive as her Mum and Dad didn’t move against the strange men as they grew nearer. They stood near the group and the shorter one greeted her parents in a deep baritone voice “Hello Tuney, Vernon. Fancy seeing you here.” 

Her mum huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes at him as she answered “Hello Sirius. It is definitely quite a pleasurable coincidence.” 

The man who Zelda now knew as Sirius let out a bark like a laugh before shaking Vernon’s hand in greeting. He turned his attention to her and her brother before holding out a hand. Zelda shook it apprehensively as she looked up into his striking grey eyes, her own emerald green ones guarded. 

Sirius said “It is nice to finally meet you in person Zelda, it has been so long since I’ve seen you.” 

Catching glimpse of tattoos peeking out from his shirt she was hit with a sudden memory. 

**_1 year old Zelda sat in her godfather’s lap giggling as he tickled her. Once he finished she leaned her head against his chest contently...catching glimpse of black ink peeking from his collar bone._ **

**_She poked it and asked “Zelda draw?”_ **

**_Sirius’ chest rumbled against her ear as he laughed “No pup, you didn’t draw that; but you can draw my next one.”_ **

Zelda pulled herself from the memory and surprised the whole group by throwing her arms around the man’s waist and whispering thickly “I’ve missed you too Uncle Padfoot.” 

Sirius gripped the girl tight and swallowed the lump of tears in his throat at the term. Before he could let the tears fall and he pulled back slightly to look into his goddaughter’s eyes “I think someone else as missed you as well.” 

Zelda turned to look at the taller of the two and saw a pair of golden amber eyes staring back at her. She launched herself at her other godfather “I couldn’t forget you Uncle Moony.” 

The two Marauders shared a look over her head curious as to how she can access memories from age 1 but also happy to have their goddaughter back. Remus pulled back from the girl and smiled warmly down at her “I’ve missed you too cub, but I think we should get on with it. It is only a matter of time before Dumbledore sends out a search party.” 

Zelda nodded and stepped back by her brother and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Dudley squeezed her hand back in return and Zelda felt tears clog her throat; something told her that it would a long time before she could see her family in person again. 

It was proven to be right when Remus spoke “Vernon, Petunia I know this is hard but you need to trust Siri and I. You will be continuing west to meet Severus; he is going to take you and hide you in Italy were Dumbledore would never think to find out. We are going to take Zelda and hide her away with us. She will be in safe hands and we will definitely allow her to keep contact, though face to face visits will more than likely be very hard. However, I swear on my blood and magic that you will see your daughter again someday.” 

A light flashed around Remus as he made the vow; the only one really understanding being Sirius. Petunia swallowed thickly as her eyes teared up “You want us to leave our daughter behind?” 

Sirius winced “Unfortunately yes. As much as we would love for her to go with you, it is too much of a risk to both your family and to Zelda if someone were to use you guys as leverage.” 

Petunia nodded in understanding though the whole group could see how much it destroyed her to do so. Zelda looked up at her mum “I know mum, we will see each other again. I will be okay with Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony just like I know you will okay with Severus.” 

Petunia whispered “Oh sweetheart.” 

Zelda found herself in a tight hug from her mum before quickly becoming the center of a family group hug as her dad and brother joined too. Zelda swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall and she vowed right then and there that she wouldn’t shed a tear over her fate; instead she would grab it with both hands and make it all okay. 

Her family pulled away and her brother hugged her tightly before saying “Goodbye sis; write often.” 

Zelda grinned broadly “I will see you soon Big D, do good and make friends.” 

Dudley smiled and gave her one more squeeze saying without words the love that he had for his little sister. 

Zelda waved to him as he got back in the car. Her father hugged her next and Zelda hugged him back just as tight. She whispered “I will be okay dad. You’ve raised me well, I couldn’t have asked for a better dad.” 

Vernon seemed to choke back a sob causing Zelda to hide a wince; she hated to see her parents so upset. Vernon whispered “It won’t be the same without you Zelda. Just know that I am so proud to be your father and will always love you. You will always be my little princess.” 

He kissed her forehead before following his son’s actions and getting into the car. Zelda was crushed into another hug by her mum as tears slid into her jet black hair. She hugged her mum tightly and whispered “Please don't be sad mum. I will be okay, you don’t need to worry about me; you’ve taught me everything I need to survive this.” 

Petunia whispered “You are going to be the best witch of your age.” 

Zelda smirked mischievously “I don’t plan on being a witch, I plan on being a warrior.” 

Petunia let out a watery laugh and hugged her daughter tighter “You will be an amazing warrior princess...my warrior princess.” 

Zelda smiled into her mum’s chest; she knew that she would make her mum proud, she couldn’t let herself do anything otherwise.

Petunia pulled back and looked into her daughter’s emerald green eyes; so like her sister’s yet so different.

She said “I will miss you my daughter but know that I will always be proud of you and I will always love you no matter what.” 

Zelda smiled as her eyes teared up “I know mom.” 

Petunia took of her locket that had been passed down through the family before clasping around her daughter’s neck “So you remember just how strong you are and where you get it.” 

Zelda smiled “Thanks mum.” Petunia nodded before hugging her daughter tightly as tears slid down her cheeks in rivers. 

She whispered “I love you so much Zelda.” 

Zelda whispered back “I love you too mum.” 

Too quick for both of their liking, Petunia kissed her forehead and was driving west away from her daughter and towards her new life; leaving a piece of her heart behind. 

Zelda watched her family go taking a piece of her heart with them and leaving a burning anger towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts and her birth parents for tearing apart her family. 


	6. Gringotts Visit and the Strange Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter got a little carried away, but I got in the zone and the words just flowed. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!!!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Zelda Potter and the plot bunny, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson

Sirius broke her out of her thoughts “Ready kiddo?” 

Zelda answered softly “As I ever will be.” 

She looked at the motorcycle and then at her godfathers “How am I going to fit on that?” 

Sirius grinned at her “There is an extension charm on it. You will ride in front of me and Moony will ride in the back. Do you trust me?” 

Zelda looked into her godfather’s grey eyes and knew instantly that she did indeed trust him. She nodded “Yeah Padfoot I trust you.” 

She boarded the motorcycle and heard the two men follow. She felt her godfather put his arms on the handlebars on either side of her and strangely she felt safe with him; almost like a feeling of home that she normally felt with her family. The motorcycle roared to life and they were heading in the opposite direction that her family had gone. 

Soon they were pulling into a storage locker lot and Zelda blinked in confusion. They pulled up in front of storage locker 390 as Sirius shut the bike off. They dismounted the bike and Sirius pulled the key from his pocket and he unlocked the door. 

Zelda asked “What are we doing here?” 

Remus answered her “We are going to store the bike and than we are going to grab some important papers and magically transport to where we are going next.” 

She nodded and Sirius looked around before saying “Come in here where it is safer.” 

Giving the man a strange look she stepped inside the storage locker followed by Sirius and Remus. They shut and locked the door after pulling the bike inside before gesturing to a tarp-covered chair. Zelda took a seat while the two men started to dig through boxes upon boxes. 

She asked “Uncle Padfoot, what are you looking for?” 

Sirius answered “Paperwork that we had drawn up years ago as an emergency plan. It makes us your legal guardians in the non-magical world and your magical guardians. We are in no way trying to replace your family; it was to prevent Dumbledore from getting any sort of legal control over you as well as Lily and James.” 

Zelda blinked in shock “How did you manage that with them still being alive?” 

Sirius smirked “Let’s just say that it is beneficial for the Minister of Magic to conveniently owe you a favor as well as you having leverage on them that would lead to political ruin.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes fondly, it seemed like Sirius definitely knew how to manipulate the manipulators to a T. 

Remus pulled out a tan envelope and spoke up “Found them, Siri, we better be going before we are traced.” 

Sirius put down the folder he had been looking through no one noticing the flash of magic that circled his brother’s name as the trio turned to leave. 

Sirius held out an arm to his goddaughter and said “Take my arm. We will be apparating; it will be uncomfortable at first but it is the quickest mode wizard transportation.” 

They disappeared from the storage locker with a crack before reappearing in front of a dinghy looking bar with a similar sounding crack. Zelda eyed the worn bar warily as the peeling sign waved back in forward in the slight breeze making it hard to catch the  _ Leaky Cauldron  _ name that was printed on it. 

Sirius turned to the young girl and said “Put this on and keep your head down; we don’t want anyone to recognize you, it is hard to know who is in Dumbledore’s pocket and who isn’t anymore.” 

Zelda took the beanie hat from Sirius’ grasp and slipped it on her head and followed the two men into the strange run-down bar. They slipped quickly through the bar without drawing attention to themselves as the men walked on either side of Zelda; shielding her from view of wizarding public. 

They exited the bar and Sirius said “This is Diagon Alley, it is basically the wizarding shopping district. We are going to the bank, that is where we will depart for our next and final destination.” 

He turned his silver-grey eyes from her green ones to Remus and asked: “You still have the crystal right?” 

The wizard nodded and pulled out his wand to tap the pattern into the bricks. Zelda saw the brick wall open into an archway leading into the hallway which was bustling with midday shoppers. Zelda felt slight panic fill her at the sight of the large amounts of people that seemed to be everywhere (she hated large crowds) and immediately grabbed the hand closest to her. 

Remus looked down at her in slight surprise at the sudden contact and asked “Is everything okay Zelda?”

Zelda bit her lip “Yeah Uncle Moony, I just don’t like large crowds of people very much. Never have, and especially now that I know that they like to swarm people when they see something they deem valuable.” 

The two ex-Marauders looked at her line of vision to see a large group of witches and wizards swarming around something by the Quidditch store and they immediately recognized the action; and knew that they had to leave immediately before they were spotted. 

Sirius saw the understanding flash in his goddaughter’s killing curse green eyes before a quick flash of hurt passed through him. He grabbed her other hand as Remus gave the one he was holding a squeeze. 

The two men led her quickly and silently through the alley, avoiding the remaining Potters as well as any other person who might spot them. They made it to the tall imposing building in the middle of the alley as Zelda looked up in awe. 

The building was so huge as well as very beautiful. She nodded to the small creatures guarding the door as her two uncles led her into the building. Sirius spotted an open teller and walked his niece and mate calmly over to it. 

The goblin looked up and eyed him warily “How can Gringotts help you today?” 

Remus handed a piece of paper to the goblin who looked at the trio apprehensively before starting to read. The goblin’s eyes grew bigger as he read over the letter. He stood from his post and said “Follow me.” 

Zelda saw her uncles exchange a quick look before they followed the small goblin through the halls of Gringotts. They entered a room where the goblin instructed them to wait. He blinked at the trio in shock when they all thanked him before he took his leave. 

Zelda turned to her uncles and asked “Why was he so shocked when we thanked him?” 

Remus answered “Because it is very rare for a wizard to treat goblins with respect; most of them believe that they are better than them, and not all of the people who share that belief are purebloods. Most wizards just don’t like things that are considered Dark; like Goblins, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls, Thestrals, and the list goes on.”

Zelda rolls her eyes “That’s stupid. You can only judge someone on their character and their actions, not what the heritage or “creature” status is.”

Sirius grinned at her and then winked at Moony causing Zelda slight confusion as she felt like she was missing something. Remus looked back at her and said “It is not a commonly shared view.”

Zelda shrugged “Neither should abandoning your children but it seems that James and Lily wanted to share in the trend.”

The two ex-Marauders shared a look and Sirius said “No, Zelda it shouldn’t be, but it seems that the magical world is a little stuck and in need of someone to change it.”

Zelda looked at her two uncles “I’m sorry Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.”

They blinked at her as Remus asked “Whatever for?”

Zelda answered “You lost your friends too. They may be my parents, but they were your family and you lost them too.”

The two ex-Marauders hugged the girl between them as Remus answered “We still have all the family we need right here Zelda; even if the Potters fail to see how amazing you are growing up to be.”

They were interrupted when the door opened and a different goblin than before entered. He sat behind his desk and stared at the two men in front of him. He asked “Was my employee correct? Did the King really plan all of what you said he did?”

The two nodded before Remus pulled a glass sphere from the magically enchanted bag at their feet “Yes sir. He gave us this for when the time was right so that you knew we were telling the truth.”

The goblin took the sphere and stared into it for a brief moment the trio watched as it glowed but they could see nothing from inside of it. The goblin finally pulled his attention away before disappearing the sphere in his hands. “Welcome under the protection of the Goblin Nation, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss. Potter. We will protect you and your secrets as well as guard your lives and assets.”

Sirius answered “Thank you branch manager of Gringotts. This is the paperwork that is needed for filing to start the ball rolling as we escape the wizarding world. I trust that you will make sure everything is in order.”

The goblin nodded and said “You have my word not only as Gringotts Branch Manager but the King’s Second in Command. Everything will be in place upon your departure.”

Sirius and Remus thanked him before standing to follow the goblin to their mode of transport. The goblin led them down a hallway that no one outside of the Goblin Nation knew existed as it was to protect the King and the rest of the Underground. The goblin unlocked a strange looking door with a multitude of runes carved into it that covered them in magic when they passed through it.

The goblin said “It is to test what your intentions for the Kingdom are. The King will be here to pick you up in just a few moments but if you ever need bank assistance ask for Dragontooth, and I will be happy to assist.”

The trio thanked him yet again as he ducked out of the door, it sealing behind him with an ominous click. Zelda turned to her new legal guardians and asked “Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, what was the goblin talking about? What exactly IS your emergency plan?”

Sirius looked at his goddaughter and said “It would be best explained when we get where we are going, it is a little complicated and I am sure our other assistant will like to explain his part in it as well.”

Zelda bit her lip; she wanted to push the issue as she was confused and a little nervous about where they were going but she didn’t want to make her uncles angry. She didn’t have to wait long when they were joined by another magical presence in the room and she turned to face the intruder somewhat defensively not being able to trust very easy after having her family ripped away from her.

She was caught off guard by what she saw though. In front of her stood a tall man in tight grey pants, a white poet shirt that showed his muscular chest, black leather knee-high boots, a glittery overcoat and a strange amulet hung around his neck.

His teased blonde hair looked soft to Zelda and she fleetingly wondered how long it took him to do his hair like that.

She noticed the slightly sharper than normal teeth and pointed ears and knew that he was not quite human...however that wasn’t what got her attention; nor was it the strange eye makeup that framed his eyes...it was his piercing mismatched eyes that really caught her attention. One was an ocean blue while the other was a golden green, not quite hazel and she found herself trapped in his stare as he looked into her own emerald green orbs.


	7. Jareth the Goblin King...and the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda officially meets Jareth and finds out just what her Uncles' emergency plan was. She also gets a couple of interesting offers that will definitely change her life forever.   
> Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. I only own Zelda Potter and the cute little plot bunny that is running this story

He smirked at her and Zelda found her breath taken away by the beauty that it added to him. She couldn’t explain it but she already felt drawn to the man though she didn’t even know his name. 

He bowed to the trio and said in a soft baritone voice with sharp undertones “Greetings Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Zelda Potter. I am Jareth, the Goblin King.” 

Zelda watched him with interest as she tried to figure him out to no avail. She shook herself from her thoughts as she curtsied and answered: “Pleasure to meet you, your Highness.” 

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he answered “Please just call me Jareth. After all, we are going to be spending a lot of time together.” 

F eeling as they were missing an inside joke Zelda stood from her curtsey and eyed Jareth apprehensively. 

He held a hand out to them and said: “Grab my hand and I will transport you all to my kingdom where we will talk about everything.” 

Zelda looked at her uncles before grasping the hand in front of her and then took Sirius’ hand in her free one as he was closest to her. Once Remus had taken Sirius’ hand they disappeared from the bank in a shower of glitter and reappeared in a throne room in the same manner. Zelda released Jareth’s hand quickly but felt strangely empty for some reason. 

She shook those thoughts away; she was ten, she didn’t need or should be desiring a man who looked at least 15 to 20 years older than her. She looked at her Uncles for instruction and they looked at Jareth who gestured for them to follow. They soon found themselves in a sitting room that had comfy leather chairs. Zelda took a seat and watched as the King lounged in a seat with his legs hanging over one arm as he eyed each of them carefully. 

Zelda was the first to break the silence “So what exactly is this plan to keep me safe from the Dumbles?” 

Sirius’ lips twitched at that but he held back a chuckle in the sake of an answer “While I was battling legal problems for allegedly having sold James and Lily out, Remus was doing research on ways to protect us and in turn you and your brother before you were sent to your parents. He found some historical legends about a Goblin King who took wished away children and made the wisher solve a Labyrinth to save the child else they are turned into a Goblin. He talked to the bank manager and found out that the legends were indeed true so he wrote to Jareth here in hopes of finding a mutual agreement for protection and asylum.” 

Zelda’s eyes narrowed suspiciously “And what is it that you want Jareth?” 

Jareth grinned at her “Nothing major Zelda. I simply wish you to be my champion for the Underground. I will train you in our ways and our magic and let you start the change of the wizarding world. I do not wish to take anything from you, I simply wish to train you to be a change instead of just another name in the history books.” 

Zelda nodded “That sounds reasonable. I would love to learn different magic and other skills; but how are we going to do all of that in a year before I go to magic school?” 

Jareth explained “Time works differently in the Underground. I can control time in my realm but alas time down here is actually so much faster. For example, the standard Labyrinth allotment time is 13 hours which is barely 2 hours in the Above Ground. We will accomplish it all my dear no worries.” 

Zelda ignored the shivers that ran down her spine at his term of endearment and instead focused on her uncles “So where do you two come in?” 

Remus answered this time “We have legally adopted you in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world, but don’t worry, we will let you continue living with your family; we won’t take that away. As for what we plan to do down here, we will be training you in lessons of the wizarding world that you need to know before you go to Hogwarts. We also want to tell you that there is a ritual in the wizarding world called blood adoption. It will change your appearance to look more like your new adopted parents and Siri and I want you to know that it is an option. We will love you no matter what you choose and we want you to take your time to make a decision.” 

Zelda nodded; shocked that they were even offering in the first place, and unsure about whether or not she wanted to change her looks so drastically. 

Jareth spoke up “There is also a ritual that I want you to consider. You see Zelda, I am a magical being called a fae and that allows me a different type of magic than what you have and if you so choose I can cast a ritual with you that will make you part fae where you can gain access to the magic while still being able to have wizard blood running through your veins. It can still be done whether or not you choose to go through with the blood adoption and is something that I want you to seriously consider.” 

Zelda nodded “I will think about both offers intently and let you know what my decision is. Until then, I want to start my training. I think it would be beneficial to start with what Dumble’s plans are and why exactly Voldemort decided to target just Harry and I but not the other witches and wizards of the resistance.” 

Jareth and her new adopted parents looked at each other until Sirius spoke up “The 3 of us are going to look into that in shifts while you are at lessons. We don’t want you to worry about that; just worry about your training and your lessons. We will let you know when we find something.” 

Zelda nodded and asked “When does training start?” 

Jareth answered “Tomorrow morning. You will be training with Sirius and Remus first to understand your magic before I introduce you to the ways of mine. Today I am going to give the 3 of you the tour of the Kingdom and allow you to settle in.” 

Zelda met the fae’s mismatched eyes and felt her heart stutter as they seem to pierce her soul with their intensity.


	8. The Tour of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and Remus' Extensive Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth gives the trio a tour of his castle as well as shows them their new rooms. Zelda also discovers the Labyrinth and how the Magic in the Kingdom works...with a little fluffy family bonding between her new adopted dads and her.   
> I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth; they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson respectively.

He stood from the throne breaking Zelda from her thoughts as she followed them from the room. He showed them around the slightly small castle starting with the Dining room which was small and plain grey stone with a wooden table that had 4 wooden chairs around it. Zelda briefly wondered if Jareth ever had guests enough to expand the table. 

Her thoughts were broken by Jareth announcing the next room which was called the Escher Room. Zelda recalled an artist by that name that she and her mum saw when they went to an art gallery opening to give her dad and Dudley a guy’s day. She blinked as she saw the room; her mum would die. It was like an exact replica of the painting that they were so fond of. The stairs amazed her with the casual appearance of defying gravity and she knew that magic must be involved. 

Remus asked, “Everything okay Zelda?” 

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat at the sudden homesickness as she answered “Fine; I was just thinking about how much mum would like to see this room.” 

She missed the questioning look that Jareth sent Sirius and Remus who shook their heads subtly to convey that she was not talking about Lily Potter. 

Remus gave her shoulder a squeeze “I’m sorry sweetheart. We will try to see them soon, okay?” 

Zelda gave him a watery smile and nodded before they were moving on. She found the throne room kind of dreary and she wondered if Jareth was miserable in their as it can’t have been very mood enhancing. 

She pushed that thought away for later and continued to look around the halls that were very bare and just plain concrete stone. Jareth pointed out the door that was across from the throne room that belonged to his office which was currently closed. 

He turned to the trio behind him “Do not worry about disturbing me. If you ever need me and I am in my office just knock and I will answer. I will be starting the paperwork part of the plan tomorrow and see what the Goblins at Gringotts and I can find out about the Potters as well as Dumbbells.” 

The trio nodded before Jareth was leading them onward with the tour. They took a side door and exited into a small enclosed area. Zelda looked around in amazement; the small space was flourishing. There were different colored flowers ranging from Roses to Amaryllises; along with a fountain trickling happily next to a concrete bench. There was also a small garden of strange looking plants and herbs. 

She looked up at the king and asked: “How does this small place exist when the air is so dry and humid?” 

Jareth’s lips lifted in the corner as he answered “Magic. I need a change of scenery every now and then so I created this place.” 

Zelda looked back around the area and knew that she would be spending a lot of her free time in there. 

Jareth said, “Come, I will show you the Labyrinth.” 

He took them back into the castle and to a window in the throne room; which seemed to be the central location of the castle. He gestured out the window “This the Labyrinth. The wishers must solve this to get to the castle along with getting past the distractions of the Labyrinth. Nothing is as it seems in the Labyrinth and that is what makes it hard. However, as my guests, the Labyrinth will never lead you astray if you do not wish it to. I will not say that you cannot go in there, but as of now it is a little dangerous so I do not recommend it.” 

Zelda looked out over the Labyrinth which seemed to be in a state of disrepair though it seemed to be trying to fix itself. She looked out over the barren land and the cracked and dilapidated walls and asked: “What happened to the Labyrinth?” 

Jareth looked out over the torn maze and answered “A wisher by the name of Sarah Williams wished away her half-brother. She solved the Labyrinth and took her brother. Any time a wisher solves the Labyrinth they destroy the current state of it and the Labyrinth fixes and changes itself so it is different for the next wisher. She was the 1st wisher in years to defeat my Labyrinth.” 

Zelda noticed the flash of pain in his mismatched eyes and the longing in his voice that she had heard in her mum’s voice everytime her dad was away on business trips. Suddenly she realized that Jareth had loved the girl and she felt a bundle of emotions flow through her. She didn’t want to admit that she had already formed a crush on Jareth but she knew now that he was in love with another girl; in the way that her parents were in love with each other and the way that Sirius and Remus were in love with each other. 

She looked at the Goblin King who was staring out at the Labyrinth and she wished that he could find happiness and maybe someday that girl would find her way back to him; he deserved it after all the nice things that he did for her and her adopted fathers. She took a deep breath and let her crush of Jareth go on her exhale and vowed that she would be his protege and his best friend but she would be nothing more as that position was taken by the elusive Sarah Williams. 

Jareth looked at them and asked “Are you guys ready to see your rooms?” 

Zelda and her adopted fathers nodded and followed him through a side door in the throne room and up a spiral set of stair to the second story of the castle. The wall was covered in flickering torches and strange carvings that she didn’t dare ask about. They got to the hallway with 4 doors on each side. 

He gestured to one side and said “Over here are 2 guest rooms, the library and my room. I have the same policy as my office; do not refrain from knocking and disturbing me if you need something. The library is open to you guys and you are welcome to take and read whatever books you want; I just ask that you try to keep the books above waist level as the goblins like to take them and that never ends well for the books.” 

The trio nodded and gestured to the other set of doors on the right “Over here is 1 guest room, you guys’ rooms, and an office/classroom for your lessons and a place to work for you; Sirius, Remus. Now I will let you check your rooms before I take my leave and let you see if there is something you needed before I go.” 

Zelda looked at her room which was plain concrete stone with a matching floor that was covered in a dark green carpet. The bed was made out of cherry wood and was covered in a deep black comforter with silver trim. There was a window that overlooked the magical space from earlier as well as the expansive Labyrinth. On the opposite side of the room there was a door that she presumed led to the bathroom and decided to check that out later. In the far right corner of the room there was a nightstand that sat next to the bed with a pretty and unique Victorian lamp; while in the opposite corner, there was a dark wooden dresser that was bigger than she thought she needed. It was a really nice room and she was very grateful to have a comfortable room instead of a cold and dreary one like some of the rooms in the castle. 

She turned and looked at the King “Thank you Jareth; it’s lovely.” 

He cocked his head at her and stared at her pensively a moment before answering “You’re welcome. If you need anything just call for me and I will assist you guys in any way I can. Dinner will be served in the Dining Room at 6.” 

He nodded to them before disappearing in a shower of glitter. 

Zelda turned to her adopted parents who were looking into their bedroom as well that was to the right of hers with their new office/classroom on the left of her room. 

They turned to hair and asked “What did you want to do for the next couple of hours?” 

She grinned at the simultaneous speech before answering “I just want to hang out with you guys.” 

They nodded before deciding to spend the time in their new office/classroom space as it had some comfy chairs along with a table and chairs to do lessons at. She sat on a couch between them and curled up next to them feeling safe and comfortable for the first time all day. Remus ran his fingers through her jet black hair and spoke “I noticed that you seemed kind of conflicted earlier, is everything okay?” 

Zelda bit her lip; she wasn’t sure how they would react to her instant and passing crush on Jareth and she didn’t want to make them mad after everything they’ve done for her. Sirius rubbed her back comfortingly and Zelda wished her parents were here; especially her mum, someone to talk to that really understood her. 

Sirius’ voice broker her out of her thoughts “You can tell us anything pup, we won’t judge you or hate you.” 

Zelda sighed before deciding that she might as well get used to opening up to the two men as they were the only family she had now...in this strange new magical world. She answered “This is so embarrassing but I was really drawn to Jareth when we got here and I developed an instant crush on him until I found out about Sarah and then I just let it go so he can be happy. I don’t know why I was so drawn in by him but I saw him and suddenly I was entangled in all these strong feelings about him.” 

Remus continued to run his fingers through her hair as he answered her “That isn’t all you sweetheart. While I was researching the myth of the Goblin King, I did thorough research. The feelings you felt are part of the magic that the kingdom surrounds him in. It is meant to draw in and seduce non-magical girls so that it is easier to trick them into accepting their dreams and leaving the wished away children behind. You are drawn to him so badly because you are so much more magically advanced than the girls who come into the Labyrinth. Believe me Zelda, we don’t think there is anything wrong with you and that we have to worry about your running rampant with the Goblin King at your age. It is just the magic tied to him that drew you in so intensely and so quickly.” 

Zelda asked “Is it going to happen every time I come in contact with him?” 

Remus answered “I don’t think so if you are constantly aware of the fact that is just magic surrounding him and I think that you will eventually stopped being lured into it as you get more comfortable with your new situation. I think that you were so drawn to the magic because you are dreaming so heavily about being back with your family and everything as it was. I believe that once you get more comfortable and less anxious that the magic will stop trying to lure you in; I’m not saying that you still won’t wish that, it just won’t be as profound.” 

Zelda nodded; it explained a lot about why she was so drawn to Jareth and it did make her feel better that there wasn’t something wrong with her. 

She missed the silent conversation that Remus and Sirius were having above her head; they were worried about the fact that her magic reacted that strongly to Jareth’s at just meeting him it showed real power considering most girls aren’t attracted to that magic until they were 14 at least. 

They were scared what that kind of power would mean for Zelda and her quest to stay away from Dumbbells and his manipulations; they just hoped that they could prepare her enough for her wizard schooling.


	9. The Story of Halloween Night 1981 and Dinner with the Goblin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda hears a little more details about Dumbledore's thoughts about how Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived while Zelda reveals a little secret of her own. They have dinner with the Goblin King and discover just what happened the Goblins and Zelda Potter starts to think that maybe this Sarah girl isn't as nice as she originally thought.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson. I only own Zelda Potter and Aphrodite Storm :)

She bit her lip in thought and Remus asked “Everything okay Zelda?” 

She nodded and answered “Yeah, I’m just thinking about the magic surrounding Jareth.” 

Remus asked “Are you still confused about it?” 

Zelda blushed “A little bit I guess. I think I understand the gist of it, but I’m not really sure.” 

Sirius answered “That’s okay, Remus can explain some more. All you have to do is ask us; and we will answer your questions.” 

Zelda nodded as she turned to Remus. 

He thought about how to phrase it before he answered her “The role of Jareth is to take the wisher’s child away whether it be their own child or a child in their watch or care. The Labyrinth’s role is to try its hardest to prevent wishers from reaching their children so that they may be turned into Goblins in accordance to the myth. Jareth works with his Labyrinth and goblins to beat each wisher to prevent them from solving the Labyrinth in the allotted time, thus getting sent back to the Aboveground with no memory of the quest or the child that they wished away. Part of the magic surrounding Jareth is to draw in the wisher so that they find his offers appetizing and pleasing.  For example, if you were running the Labyrinth for your brother, and at this moment the King would be offering you a chance to be reunited with your family because that is what your wish is; if you weren’t so magically advanced, at your age it would probably take a few more tries from Jareth before the magic works on you. Generally the magic only affects teenage girls because they are starting puberty and thus there hormones are beginning to change and so is their desires. That is why Jareth’s magic seduces them to give up their child so easily, because they are drawn to him and find it hard to say no to such a desirable man. You are experiencing this early because your magic is connecting to his as well as ours. That is why you were able to trust us so quickly is because your magic recognized and connected to ours and the same with Jareth.” 

Zelda nodded in understanding “So if girls who are my age or younger find it more easy to resist because his magic doesn’t flood their hormones like it does for teenage girls?” 

Remus nodded “Correct. In the research that I found it suggests that the magic surrounding him affects people in different ways. Unless a man desires the same sex, the seduction wouldn’t work on him; so the magic surrounding Jareth would find a different approach to make him take the offers of his dreams instead of trying to find the castle and solve the Labyrinth. And for children your age and younger the magic could get away with placating you that your child would be safe with him and happy while your parents would never know what you did or that the child left to begin with. He’s not really lying, as the Goblins are pretty much happy go lucky if a little unintelligent so the child wouldn’t no any better and would be more apt to accept their dreams as they probably aren’t quite aware of the consequences and such yet.” 

Zelda nodded in understanding. That would explain why Jareth seemed so miserable about his job; she knew that if she had to manipulate and trick people like that she would be miserable too. 

She looked up at her adopted fathers “That sounds kind of sad.” 

The two nodded as Sirius said “Yes Zelda, it does seem kind of sad.” 

She bit her lip and wondered if there was a way to cheer Jareth up and make his job a little easier. 

Zelda decided to change the topic “Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, can you guys tell me about my brother?” 

They shared a look before Sirius answered “Well, his name is Harry, he is technically the youngest by 5 minutes. Remus is his godfather and he is a very soft-spoken and quiet boy. He hates the fame that his title gives him but he doesn’t dare go against his parents, he doesn’t want to upset them because he cares about them too much. He is a very kind and compassionate boy and very intelligent too. He is a little taller than you but he has untameable hair the same color as yours and he also has the same eyes...he looks a lot like his father but with his mother’s eyes. He is most known for the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead from Halloween night. I think you would like him; he isn’t like Lily and James at all, no matter how much they try to make him out to be.” 

Zelda felt her thoughts racing a mile a minute as she asked “Did he get that lightning bolt shaped scar from the killing curse?” 

Remus answered “That is the theory yes. It is where Voldemort’s curse rebounded they think, but no one really knows for sure if he got the scar because of that, or because of debris from when the roof of the house exploded.” 

Zelda asked “Do either of you know exactly what happened?” 

The two looked at the young girl with concern and slight confusion as Sirius answered “What we were told is that the sitter had just put you two to bed and was getting ready to do her studies on the couch downstairs, she was the older sister of a friend from school and was going for her Mastery of Ancient Runes. She was brilliant. She was studying and doing her Mastery work when the front door was blown off its hinges and she knew that it was Voldemort. She rushed up the stairs as quiet as possible and tried to barricade the nursery. The poor girl stood in front of the crib with her wand drawn and ready to fight to protect you guys. She was no match for Voldemort though and he killed her as she stood to protect you. Now Dumbledore says that he tried to kill you first, but Harry somehow took the curse for you; he was a little iffy on the details.” 

Zelda swallowed thickly “Who was the young girl who died to protect Harry and I?” 

Sirius’ grey eyes flickered with sadness as he answered “Her name was Aphrodite Storm and her younger sister Pandora was a friend of Lily’s in school. Pandora has a daughter a year younger than you, unfortunately, she passed in a magical accident last year.” 

Zelda felt a tumble of emotions and Remus brought her out of her reverie “Dumbledore thinks that her willing sacrifice is what saved Harry and left him with his scar and that him saving you caused the curse to rebound.” 

Zelda bit her lip again before she was moving the collar of her shirt “A scar like this?” 

The two men blinked at the lightning bolt shaped scar that was on her clavicle only a little ways away from her heart. 

Remus and Sirius looked between her and her scar as they said “I don’t think Dumbledore knows what he thinks he does.” 

Zelda smirked “Well that would throw a wrench in his plans when the time comes.” 

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as Remus chuckled with her, the animagus said “I think Zelda is going to be a perfect Maraudette when she goes to school.” 

Remus grinned “I think that they aren’t going to know what to do with her.” 

Sirius smirked “I can’t wait for that.” 

Zelda smiled at the two fondly and was glad to have such accepting guardians. There was a knock on the door interrupting their little moment before Remus answered “It’s open.” 

The door opened and Jareth stood in the doorway casually leaning against the frame as he looked at the trio. He spoke “Dinner is being served if you want to head to the dining room when you are ready.” 

The ex-Marauders nodded while Zelda answered “Thank you Jareth.” 

The King blinked at her a moment before answering “You are welcome Zelda.” 

He left the hallway and she stared after him in thought while standing from the couch. Her adopted fathers followed her movement before walking to dinner with her. She walked in between them and felt safe and comfortable. 

She asked “Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, how long have you two been together?” 

The two glanced at each other before Sirius answered his goddaughter “We have been together for 6 years now, Remus and I went out in our 5th year at Hogwarts.” 

Zelda looked up at the two men “Will you tell me the story sometime?” 

Remus’ amber eyes sparkled as he met her own green ones “Of course sweetheart. We will tell you any stories you want to know.” 

Zelda smiled softly “I look forward to hearing them.” 

They entered the dining room and took the three remaining seats with Zelda on Sirius’ left and Jareth on her other side while Remus between Jareth and Sirius. 

Jareth spoke as Goblins appeared with serving trays “I will forewarn you that the food Underground is a tad different than Aboveground, but it is edible.” 

The trays were placed on the table before the Goblins took their leave. Zelda looked at her plate to see chicken, some strange looking mashed stuff, and a small side of peach slices. Zelda started to eat the chicken figuring that it was a safe food as she already knew what it is. 

As they were eating Zelda decided to ask her question that was on her mind “Jareth, what happened to the Goblins?” 

Jareth looked up at her and studied her for a quick second before answering “They are rebuilding their city. Sarah destroyed it when she was here and they are rebuilding it and since Goblins are not exactly intelligent creatures it is taking them a little longer than most beings. They are also known to help the Labyrinth come up with new tricks and traps to get wishers with, so they are around. I am sure you will meet them at some point though; they like visitors, they are sociable creatures.” 

Zelda nodded and turned back to her dinner thinking about that. 

She wondered why Sarah would destroy the city of the Goblins in the first place, maybe the girl was more cruel and heartless than she originally thought...maybe Sarah hurt Jareth in more ways than just solving the Labyrinth. 

That thought made Zelda angry, no one should hurt Jareth or the Goblins just for doing their job, it’s not like they had a choice in the matter. Wrapped in those thoughts; she missed the pair of mismatched eyes that were studying her with curiosity and mischief. 


	10. New Identities...and Plotting Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia discovers Severus' plan for her and her family, while Dumbledore and the Potters plot a way to get their daughter back under their control.   
> I do not own Harry Potter, Labyrinth or anything else associated with those names; they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson respectively. Anything not owned by them belongs to me :)

      Vernon                 Petunia                          Dudley

* * *

 

Zelda was startled awake by someone jumping on her bed. She blinked her eyes open blearily as a slobbery tongue began to lick her face. She put her glasses on and saw a blurry shape become a clear black dog. Zelda blinked in confusion on where the dog came from when she saw Remus standing in the doorway watching the exchange with a fond smile on her face. Suddenly she was an infant again and she remembered riding around on the black of a black dog while her biological mother chastised Padfoot for getting dog hair everywhere. 

She pulled herself from the memory and scratched the dog behind his ears “Good morning to you too Uncle Padfoot.” 

Padfoot let out a park before hopping off her bed and trotting out of her room while she and Remus fondly rolled their eyes. 

Remus said, “Jareth had to run to the bank, so we will be having breakfast in the classroom, just come when you’re ready.” 

She nodded before her godfather left, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile across the world, the Dursleys were just getting settled into their new home...and their new life. Severus Snape sat across from them in their new sitting room and handed out new documentation to them. 

He said “These are you new identities until Dumbles is taken care of. You three will now be the Calaway from Blackpool, England. You moved here for better job opportunities and you have never heard of Zelda Potter.” 

Petunia picked up the license and saw a completely different picture on there along with completely different details    
**_Name: Celeste Michelle Calaway  
_ ** **_DOB: March 24, 1957  
Height: 5’5   
Weight: 180 lbs  
_ ** **_Hair: Blonde_  
Eyes: Blue**

Petunia blinked at the license before picking up Vernon’s and seeing a similar story, his name being Jethro Mark Calaway and being a tall, thin brunette with green eyes. She was really confused about what was going on. 

She saw Dudley’s new birth certificate with the changes made starting with his name (how the Wizards jumped from Dudley Vernon Dursley to Samuel Jason Calaway, she would never know), with him looking like the new Vernon, something she was very proud of that they kept consistent. 

She looked at Severus “How exactly do you expect us to change to our new looks?” 

Severus answered, “I will put a glamour charm on you, it will hold until the Dark Lord and Dumbles fail, or when either, Sirius, Remus, Zelda, or myself remove it.” 

Petunia bit her lip, she wasn’t sure how she felt about this. Snape looked into her brown eyes “Trust me Tuney, you can trust me. Sirius and Remus will keep Zelda safe, and you guys will be safe too, I promise you.” 

Petunia took a deep breath and nodded her consent for him to do the spell. Before Petunia was really prepared, Severus was waving his wand in a complicated manner mumbling Latin that she had no clue of even guessing what it meant. 

She felt the magic flooding through the room before she gasped as she felt her body changing with it. 

* * *

 

Dumbledore snarled in anger, he couldn’t believe that there was not a single trace of Zelda Potter, the Dursleys, or Sirius and Remus anywhere. 

She would be a risk to his plans if she showed up to Hogwarts with the influence of not only the Dursleys but two ex-Marauders as well, he had better inform the Potters so that they were ready for the worst. 

He entered the Potter Manor and was greeted immediately by a joyful James and Lily, how those two ha quickly become the children he never got to have. He sat down on the chair across from them and his lips pulled into a frown “I’m afraid I have some bad news.” 

Lily bit her lip “What is it, Albus?” 

Dumbledore replied, “It seems that Zelda has gone missing; along with the Dursleys and your two best friends.” 

James’ hazel eyes flashed in anger “I can’t believe them. They have a perfectly good godson right here, yet they always pine after their useless goddaughter, and now they took her right from under our noses?! I won’t stand for it.” 

Lily squeezed his hand as she looked expectantly at the Headmaster for his solution. 

The Headmaster laid out his plan for the two wizards “I want you to write a letter to her, parentally ordering her to let you know her location so that you can safely come to get her. Tell her there is a threat looming, and then write to the Auror Department and have them begin searching for Lupin and Black, have them charged with kidnapping. Zelda Potter is still in your custody and still in your care as your daughter, I had Petunia and Vernon blocked at every turn to even think about adopting her.” 

Lily and James grinned viciously at each other, they would get their daughter back...and then maybe Albus can “talk” some sense into her when they do. 

Albus smirked at them, they would have Zelda Potter back in their control, and he would get rid of the pesky werewolf and his mutt of a mate too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures are loosely what I pictured the Dursleys to look like now...as it is a complex and powerful glamour it is almost like a polyjuice potion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Informative Breakfast...and a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and her adopted fathers get to know each other better over breakfast, have a start in lessons, and a lovely lunch...until a letter interrupts them  
> I do not own HP or Labyrinth they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson

Zelda dressed into a Godsmack t-shirt and skinny jeans before heading out of the room to the classroom where her new adopted fathers were waiting for her. She entered the room to see them sitting there with an empty space between them that had a plate already sitting in wait for her. She sat down between them and started to eat her breakfast.

She asked “Uncle Padfoot, will you tell me some stories of you and Uncle Moony now?”

The two shared a fond look before Sirius answered “We met on the Hogwarts express. I had already found a compartment and new friend in James and went to stretch my legs, I get restless and bored to easy so I figured a walk would cure that. As I was walking through the train low and behold there was a sandy haired tween with his hands on his hips standing toe to toe with a wizard 6 years older than him and a lot more powerful too. He was protecting a shy, round little boy who was worried about getting in trouble on his first day. I was standing by watching the amazing show, until the wizard pulled his wand that is. I was raised in a less than pleasurable household, so I knew quite a fair bit of magic by schooling age. So I smoothly stepped right in front of the young boy, insulted the pureblood wizard, casually dropped my name and sent the guy on his way. After that we became pretty quick friends, along with James and Peter.”

Zelda smiled, she liked the fact that Remus and Sirius became friends for sticking for the underdog.

Remus looked at their adopted daughter and asked “Can we get to know you better too Zelda?”

Zelda blinked, she suddenly realized that she forgot her godfathers hadn’t seen her in so long that they practically had no idea who she was anymore. She nodded as she held back a blush.

Remus was the first to ask a question “What is your favorite book?”

Sirius fondly rolled his eyes at such a Moonyish question before Zelda answered “My favorite book is Wonder…”

She told the two men about the book and Remus smiled at the passion and delight in her killing curse green eyes.

Sirius followed up with the next question “Favorite music artist?”

Zelda bit her lip “There are just so many of them. I like Pink Floyd, Whitesnake, AC/DC Aerosmith and many of the old rock artists, but I also like modern rock too like Godsmack, Shinedown, Black Veil Brides, Alter Bridge...I just love music a lot. I pretty much just listen to a lot of different things.”

She blushed at the proud look in Sirius’ eyes as he said “You have a damn good taste in music.”

She grinned into her breakfast as Remus came up with the next question “What do you like to do in your free time?”

The two men were shocked that she liked to write if she wasn’t reading and that she absolutely loved to draw...sometimes even pictures to go along with what she was writing; but her all time favorite thing to do, was pottery.

The three spent breakfast getting to know each other better and Zelda was happy that she was learning so much about the men she would be staying. She come to find out that Sirius also loved Pink Floyd and Muggle Rock Music, Leather, Motorcycles, Tea not Coffee, Chocolate and laying on Remus’ lap while the latter read a book and ran fingers through Sirius’ hair (Zelda found that sentiment cute, she used to love watching her parents contentment in similar small displays of affection).

Remus however was very interesting to her, she found out that he loved sweaters and jumpers, loved reading in front of a warm fire with a cup of tea, loved listening to the Beatles and soft rock, he was absolutely obsessed with chocolate, and he loved to watch the stars. Zelda wasn’t any lacking in details as she told them her hobbies, about her friends she had made in school, about her adventures with Dudley, the fights she got into to protect him as he hadn’t quite grown into his body yet, gardening with her Mum, learning how to fix cars with her father, and what she had wanted to do with her life in the future.

Remus and Sirius were proud of Zelda Euphemia Potter, and were smug in the fact that Lily and James Potter would not know what hit them.

They finished breakfast and the dishes disappeared leaving behind only a teapot and biscuits for their first of many lessons.

Zelda spent the day learning about the History of Magic, Hogwarts, the Potter family line, and they were just getting ready to start in on the supposed duties of an Heiress and Lady of a House when Remus noticed the time.

He broke the temporary silence that had fallen in the library “We best break for lunch before we get to far ahead of ourselves.”

A goblin appeared in the room and asked what they wanted for lunch and Zelda was slightly curious to see if it was a coincidence or not. Sirius ordered some sandwiches and some juice before getting comfortable on the leather couch. Zelda and Remus sat next to him and she leaned into his side contently. They were interrupted by a goblin suddenly appearing.

He bowed to them before speaking “Dragontooth sent this for Miss. Potter. He has taken all charms off of it, it is safe now.”

Zelda apprehensively took the letter from the little guy before he disappeared after a quick bow. She felt Sirius tense and wondered if he recognized the green ink script that was staring her in the face.

She carefully opened the envelope and began to read  
**_Our Dearest Zelda,  
_ ** **_We are so sorry that we have not tried to contact you before now; it just was not safe for us to contact you in risk of you and your Aunt and Uncle._  
Alas, it is your safety that concerns us now, there is a threat looming and we want to protect you. W  
e know that you and your Aunt and Uncle have gone into hiding, but we can’t protect you if you stay hidden.  
Please, darling, tell us where we are so we can bring you home where you belong and keep you safe and protect you.  
With all our love Mummy and Daddy**.

Zelda blinked at the letter and read it again, and again, before she finally looked up at the two men in shock. Sirius stared at the letter with his grey eyes flashing too many emotions for Zelda to know what he was truly feeling, while Remus’ amber eyes showed outrage and annoyance.

She saw a flash of gold around his irises but it was gone before she could be sure that she wasn’t imagining it.

Sirius was the first to speak “I’m going to take this to Jareth, we need to move to try and stay one step ahead of them. You guys go ahead and continue lessons.”

He snatched the letter from her grip and left the study while Zelda turned her attention to Remus.

She said “Unbelievable, they couldn’t get to Mum and Dad so they had to try and manipulate me by playing the oh so concerned parents that want me home and as a big happy family.”

Remus looked at her and answered “Don’t worry cub, we won’t let that happen. You will stay with your actual family, no matter what.”

She smiled softly “Thanks Uncle Remus.”

He nodded before pulling out books from the shelves “Now we will be continuing about what is expected of an Heiress and then of a Lady of the House.”

Zelda nodded and pulled a stack of paper and a pen towards her; she was ready to learn.


	12. Lessons in Being a Lady, Jareth Remembers, and The Counter Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda learns what is expected of an Heiress as well as a Lady of the Manor, Jareth recollects just how he got involved in this whole mess to begin with, and Padfoot works with the Goblin King to come up with a Counter Move Against James and Lily  
> HP and Labyrinth along with all associated material belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson respectively. Zelda Potter and all other associated material belong to me.

Remus started his lecture “As Heiress Potter your role is supposed to be learning the tasks of a housewife, while also learning to take over the family business.”

Zelda asked “My tasks as a housewife?”

Remus noticed her frown “We will get to that in a minute, but anyway, the problem with that is; James and Lily do not have a business for you to take over. They are living off the Potter family fortune and their fame. The other problem is that as an Heiress of the Potter line, James should be trying to draw up a marriage contract between you and an Heir or Lord, but that is an issue because you are no longer in their custody.”

Zelda blinked “They have arranged marriages?”

Remus nodded “Afraid so, but not every arranged marriage is horrible, you can learn to love someone after a while.”

Zelda jotted down some more notes and asked: “What are the tasks of a Lady of a house anyway?”

Remus frowned “Stereotypical gender labels. Cooking, cleaning, sewing, reading, homeschooling, producing and taking care of the children; for whenever your father picks or accepts a suitor.”

Zelda glared at her paper “That’s just stupid.”

Remus smirked at her “Thankfully you will no longer be Heiress Potter, so Siri and I aren’t going to raise you that way. You won’t have to learn anything you don’t want to. You can marry whoever you want to and we will not approve of any man who doesn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated and we will not approve any man that your parents are going to hate.”

Zelda smiled “So I will be Heiress to yours and Uncle Padfoot’s house?”

Remus nodded “Sirius’ at least, the Lupin doesn’t exactly have any titles or standing considering that my father married a non-magical woman. He was disowned as is considered common practice among the purebloods.”

Zelda rolled her eyes “Blood purity is so ridiculous.”

Remus smiled sadly “I know sweetheart but alas it is a common belief in the wizarding world.”

Zelda shook her head before Remus asked: “Did you have any questions about anything we talked about for History of Magic or anything at all?”

Zelda shook her head “No, I think I got it all, plus I took a lot of notes.”

Remus smiled at her before glancing at her notes to see if he missed anything or if she herself missed part of the topic.

* * *

Sirius arrived at the door of Jareth’s office and knocked politely even though his blood was boiling at the nerve of Lily and James. Jareth opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the scowl on Sirius’ face. He held up the letter “They made a move.” Jareth stepped back and let the wizard in before shutting the door behind him. His mind wandered back to how he ended up in this battle in the first place. 

 ***9 Years Ago***  
**Jareth was sitting on his throne twirling a crystal around his fingers as a child tried to make their way through the Labyrinth. It, unfortunately, was not the time to intervene yet. He was thinking yet again what it would be like to share his kingdom with someone who was not a goblin, and how much more fun and pleasing that would be. A voice broke him from his thoughts “Excuse me your highness, but there was a letter sent to the bank for you.” He turned to the goblin to see that it was Dragontooth, his second in command standing there. He raised an eyebrow and he continued “We have scanned and checked every inch of that letter and there was nothing to be concerned with.” Jareth nodded and took the envelope to see his title written on it in neat script. He opened the letter, unknowingly about to change his left. **  
_**Dear Your Royal Highness,** _  
_**My name is Remus Lupin, and I am a wizard from Britain. I found you after different sources of research and figured you were my best option. I have a godson, his name is Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, he was believed to counter the killing curse and destroy Voldemort this past Halloween, Headmaster Dumbledore has deemed a safety risk of his sister Zelda and sent her to live with her Aunt and Uncle. I worry about the plans that he has for the twins, but I do know that he would not dare harm Harry; so he is safe for now. However, I fear for Zelda. I know that her Aunt and Uncle will raise her as their own child and that will not do well with Dumbledore and the plans that he must have for her. Therefore I am offering you a proposition. If the time comes and we must protect, I ask that you let us seek asylum with you in your kingdom under your protection and the protection of the Goblin Kingdom, and I promise that we will all be champions of the Underground and we will give you credit and any reasonable request that you have in exchange for our asylum and protection. The only people that I will be including in this proposition is Zelda Potter, my mate Sirius Black, and myself; Harry can be informed later if you see fit and if he does not turn out horrible under his parents’ care. Thank you in advance for reading this request and I await your answer whatever it may be.** _  
_**My Best Regards,** _  
_**Mr. Remus John Lupin** _  
**Jareth folded the letter in thought...it was a very interesting proposition. Champions for the Underground and also a way to take down not only one get rid of one Dark Lord in the Wizarding World; but another one who was masking behind the Light Side. He decided that it would most definitely be a great partnership and journey to get that far...no one was in the throne room to see the sadistic smile stretch across the Goblin King’s face; a good thing too as most people would have been very scared***

  
Jareth was broken out of his thoughts and took the letter from Sirius and read it. Sirius added, “Dragontooth’s messenger said that they took all the spells and such off of it, so they were obviously hoping to use magic to manipulate their own daughter.”

Jareth nodded thoughtfully, though his mismatched eyes flashed in anger at the revelation of the manipulative magic “Well they can’t get much further because the paperwork has been filed with the Ministry, Zelda Euphemia Potter is officially in the custody of Remus Lupin-Black and you, so there is nothing they can do to refute that. Especially since it was approved through Gringotts as well as the Ministry...so they cannot do anything to gain legal control of her. However, I think that we should expect a dramatic write up in the papers from them to try and gain public support as well as a fit when they find out about the custody switch, they can’t threaten Petunia and Vernon to sign it back over to them, so they will have to come up with a different plan.”

Sirius nodded “I am expecting something like that, but is there something we can do to counter them?”

Jareth bit his lip in thought “I think we wait for their next letter and the respond. I am a little curious to see if they try to use Harry against her and we will send a response to them to show that they are not getting close to Zelda and that unless Harry approaches her himself then they can expect no other contact no matter how much they try to use their son. I expect they will try to do everything to keep Harry from finding out about Zelda. After that, we write to the papers and try to get the public either divided enough to not cause problems for you three, or to get them completely won over to your side.”

Sirius nodded; it was a good plan “That’s a good plan. Is it possible to adopt Zelda officially?”

Jareth answered “Yes it is, that paperwork has not officially gone through yet. It is still being passed through the proper channels, but I expect that it will be finalized soon and then Remus and yourself will be fathers. I believe that the blood adoption potion will not change the legal status, but it will strengthen the magic behind the intent of the adoption papers just so you are aware.”

Sirius nodded, he really wished that Zelda would choose to take the potion, but he would not force it; especially when she has a twin that she hadn’t even met yet.


	13. Goblin Celebration and Wolfstar Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblins come to see their new guests and Sirius and Remus have a sweet little conversation before bed. 
> 
> I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, I got busy and then hay season started. I will try to upload chapters, but as hay season is sporadic and strenuous, my chapters might become sporadic, but I promise to try and do better and upload more frequently. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth, I only own Zelda Potter and the plot bunny. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson company respectively.

Zelda finished her lessons by the time Sirius returned and she looked up at him expectantly. 

He said, “The plan is to not respond to them until they write another letter and to counter news accounts they make with other our own, but Jareth said he would take care of that when it comes to that.” 

Zelda nodded and asked “Sirius, do you think that Harry and I would get along?” 

Sirius saw her chewing her lip and he answered: “I hope so Zelda, I like to think that Harry will still be the kind and caring young man that he is now, but I also know that Dumbledore is going to stop at nothing to try and manipulate you.” 

Zelda nodded “I just hope that he won’t become like our parents…” 

Remus answered, “Us too Zelda, us too.” 

They put their books and supplies back before heading to the dining room for dinner. They were surprised to see dinner on the table but no Jareth was present. 

Zelda hummed at how strange it was before taking her usual seat. 

They had started in when Zelda picked up scurrying rat-like sounds. She froze and listened harder to hear whispers along with the strange scurrying noise. She turned to her guardians who were tense and listening also. Sirius stood up and drew his wand with Remus quickly behind him. 

Zelda grabbed her steak knife and stood from her chair preparing to defend the dining room against whatever seemed to be attacking them. 

All of a sudden there was a small greenish grey creature with leather looking skin. Then there appeared another one and another making them seem to be multiplying rapidly. 

Suddenly Zelda realized what was happening; the goblins were finally coming to see their guests. 

She put the steak knife down subtly so as not to spook the strange creatures. 

They looked up at her and one asked “Sarah?” 

Zelda held back a sneer at the name of the girl who broke Jareth’s heart and answered “No, I’m Zelda. I’m Jareth’s new champion, these are my guardians Remus and Sirius.” 

The goblin brightened immensely “The King bring guests down here to live?” 

Zelda nodded and with a resounding cheer, the goblins started dancing and speaking rapidly and joyously in their native language; causing the 3 wizards to look at each other confused. 

They finished their dinner while the Goblins danced and partied excitedly which still confused the trio. 

Zelda decided that she was going to sit in the magical garden area that Jareth had shown them earlier. 

Her guardians headed to heir room to read and relax while Zelda headed off in direction of the Magical area that she would grow so fond of. 

She was lost in thought about the letter her parents had sent and wondered why they were so keen to have her back when she would just get in the way of their plans for her brother. 

She let out a sigh; she was thankful for her mum and dad, and Sirius and Remus, and even the mentor that she found in Jareth, but sometimes she had wished that she had some time with her birth parents. 

Even now she wished that they hadn’t turned out this way and that she would be able to have a relationship with them and her brother. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that she was already in the magical area of the Labyrinth until there was sounds of water running and a scent of flowers and trees that reached her nose. 

She breathed it in before heading towards the bench that Jareth had pointed out in his tour. 

She had been so wrapped in her chaotic thoughts that she had not sensed another presence in the garden until she reached the bench. 

There she found a very downtrodden and haggard looking Jareth; who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

She felt a flash of indecision before empathy filled her at the defeated look that was on the Goblin King’s face. 

She sat down next to the fae who didn’t even look at her while she studied him. 

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus settled into their bed and laid in each other’s arms. 

Remus ran his long fingers through Sirius’ hair and asked: “Why do you think the Potters want Zelda back all of a sudden?” 

Sirius chewed his lip in thought for a moment and answered “I think Dumbledore is worried that Zelda will stop whatever plans he has for Harry. Tuney and Vernon are very tough and don’t take any bull from anyone and raising Zelda that way would leave her as a force to be reckoned with.” 

Remus nodded “I see. What kind of spells do you think were on the letter?” 

Sirius answered “Knowing Dumbledore, Imperius Curse with some manipulation potions, and loyalty potions. I guess they never thought their Potion Master would get over a high school grudge...at least in my case.” 

Remus chewed his lip “That might have been because I told him the truth about the Whomping Willow incident. That James encouraged you to do it in the first place...and then backed out when he realized that he would probably be expelled if not charged with accessory to murder.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow “Really?” 

Remus nodded “I didn’t want him to shut us out and not be our ally because he hated you.” 

Sirius grinned “How very smart of you.” 

Remus smirked and then turned serious again as he asked “What’s going to happen in September when Zelda goes off to Hogwarts? How are we going to protect her from the spells and potions that Dumbledore is bound to try and slip her? What will happen if Harry treats her horribly or they are really close and James and Lily try to use that to their advantage?” 

Sirius traced patterns on Remus’ chest as he answered “We will talk with Jareth and find a way to protect her against most spells and potions. If Harry treats her horribly she can use the new skills that she learned to kick his ass; if it’s the latter we can offer him a home here if he so chooses...but if we do that, we must be prepared for James and Lily to put up a hell of a fight.” 

Remus chewed his lip “That’s a good thought Siri.” 

The two continued to talk strategy about what will happen when Zelda went to Hogwarts and what to teach her to prepare for the battle that was sure to come.


	14. Another Lesson, Sibling Bonding, and A Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Zelda have some sibling bonding fluff, the Potters send another letter, and Jareth gives an inspirational speech. As usual, I do not own HP or Labyrinth they belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson Company respectively. I only own Zelda and the plot bunny :). Hope you enjoy!

Zelda looked up at Jareth and asked: “What’s wrong?”

Jareth blinked at her; seemed to have been dragged out of his thoughts and answered: “It’s nothing.”

Zelda answered “That is obviously not true, you look way to down for it to be nothing. You can talk to me, I may be little, but I will try to help whatever way I can, my mom always told me that I was mature for my age.”

Jareth looked hesitant before his shoulders seem to sag even more in sadness as he answered “I went to visit Sarah...a bad mistake on my part. She was back to her normal self, but she got rid of everything Labyrinth related, anything related to me anyway. I guess I really offended her, I wish she would have seen that it was my job...not really me. All these runners just see me as a villain, they don’t see the real me, and it got me thinking about how miserable I am in this job...being hated and a villain while having to turn children into goblins who fear me more than respect me...I just wish for once that people could see the real me.”

Zelda put a comforting hand on his arm; something she had seen her mother do to her father when he was upset.

She answered “Firstly, that was probably not a good idea as it was just going to cause you pain in the first place. As for the rest of it, Sarah sees you as a villain because she is a teenage fangirl who already had an image and a personality picked out for you before she even met you. She obviously thought that the book was fiction and that there was no truth to all and maybe that there is some truth to it, but at the same time; how much truth can be in a book that was written by a second or even third-hand account. She is in the wrong here Jareth, and you would do yourself a lot of good to let her go. She doesn’t deserve you, you don’t deserve to have a girl who sees you as a villain instead of the amazing guy that I have seen glimpses of. Remember that the right girl will come along and fall in love with the real you and you two will find happiness even in a job like this that seems bad.”

Jareth was silent for a few moments before answering “That is really solid advice. You seem to know a lot for a little kid. Thank you Zelda.”

Zelda grinned “My mom and I used to watch soap operas together. They sometimes have some really sound relationship advice. It’s no problem, you are my mentor and friend, I want you to be happy.”

Jareth smiled at the girl and said: “I could grow very fond of you, I don’t remember my family and it would be nice to have one again.”

Zelda smiled “I may not be with my family and already have more brothers than I probably need, but I wouldn’t mind having a 3rd…”

Jareth grinned “You have yourself another older brother Zelda Potter.”

Zelda grinned “Why thank you Jareth, I am honored to have a cool brother like you.”

The fae grinned and gave her a quick, friendly hug, he was grateful to have some sort of family in this lonely and cold world.

Zelda looked at the fountain for a while before asking “Jareth, is it wrong of me to wish for some kind of relationship with James and Lily? I know that they wronged me and that I have loving parents but sometimes and even a few moments ago, I wished that I actually had time with them and actually had a family with my twin brother.”

Jareth answered “No Zelda, I don’t think it is. I think all of us deep down have a desire to be with our born family even if they have wronged us. You are also 10 years old and still developing mentally and emotionally as well as physically I think it is just in your nature to want to spend time with your original family. I also think it is just part of human nature to wonder what if and to think about the things that could have been. I know that I am guilty of the same thing; even seconds ago when I was thinking about what could have been with Sarah if she had stayed; sometimes I even wonder what life I could have had if I wasn’t the Goblin King. I won’t encourage you to focus solely on the what ifs and the what could be, but I’m not going to say that it is wrong. Just don’t let it color your perspective on who James and Lily Potter truly are.”

Zelda took a deep breath and let it out feeling slightly better than she had since dinner. She smiled slightly “Thanks Jareth.”

He nodded and answered “No problem. I better go eat before my goblins get worried about me, please stay out here as long as you wish.”

She nodded and sat there for a few moments while Jareth disappeared into the castle. She thought for a moment before calling for a goblin.

She asked for a piece of paper and a pen so she could write to her family.

She hoped that they were fine and settling into their new location, but she really missed them.

  
The next morning Zelda woke up and handed her letter to Jareth who gave it to Dragontooth to send from Gringotts so as the mail couldn’t be searched.

As they were finishing breakfast Jareth asked: “You ready to learn today Zelda?”

Zelda answered “Absolutely. I can’t wait to learn something new.”

Jareth grinned “You are in for a treat then.”

Zelda smiled and went back to her breakfast while Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, wondering when the dynamic between the two shifted.

They finished their breakfast and the Marauders went to do research on something while Jareth took Zelda to a room that she had missed during the tour.

He said “This is the practice room, it is used for duels, magic practice, fighting practice and such. It is new as I had no reason for one until now.”

Zelda saw a table there with some books as well as some pots with flowers in it. She sat down on one side of the table and Jareth took the other side.

He said “Today I am going to teach you about Nature Magic. It is the basis of Goblin magic and should be the basis of wizarding magic as well. However, most wizards have gotten lazy and don’t want to deal with this kind of magic because it is complicated and they think it is too draining. That is not really that true, it is the same as any spell, the bigger it is and the longer you hold it is the reason it is more tiring.”

Jareth continued to teach Zelda the theory of Nature as she took notes.

  
While that was happening Dumbledore was heading to the Potter’s house in frustration.

He tried sending out order members to find the Dursley family to no avail.

It seemed that Black and Lupin had hidden them well; he only hoped that Zelda had written back so they could try and place a tracking charm on the response letter once they know she was willing to respond.

He entered the house and saw the Potter parents sitting at the table scanning the Daily Prophet while Harry was sitting with them reading a book; he was stunned to see that it was a Muggle book. That wasn’t part of his training!

He greeted them “Good Morning James, Lily, and Harry.”

James and Lily put the paper down while Harry mumbled a greeting and continued reading.

Dumbledore held back a glare at the lack of response from his weapon and asked: “What are you reading Harry?”

Harry responded distractedly “It’s called Percy Jackson, I got it from a friend.”

Dumbledore asked “A friend?”

Harry answered “A friend from school. He gave it to me as an early birthday present before he left on a family vacation for the summer. I started reading it after I finished my school books.”

Dumbledore asked, “You finished your school books already?”

James seemed to glare at his oblivious son “Yeah, he read them while he ditched out on our parties, and events.”

Dumbledore frowned “Harry, we’ve talked about this. It is better to attend these events, it will help you later in life when you need allies and connections.”

Harry stood up abruptly and answered “You aren’t my parents. My parents don’t force me to attend these events, they aren’t happy that I ditch but they don’t take my free will away from me and you aren’t allowed to have that option either.”

Lily looked up scandalized “Harry! Don’t talk to the Headmaster that way! He has helped us and done so many things for the wizarding world.”

Harry glared “Peachy, but he shouldn’t get to dictate what I do with my life. It is not his decision. I don’t see him doing this to any other student at Hogwarts; definitely not Neville. So he can quit trying to be a parental figure when I already have a mum and dad.”

Harry stalked off leaving the trio shocked at his sudden outburst. Lily went to go after him when Dumbledore said “Leave him. He will come around, it is summer and I have been pushing too much on him in regards to school stuff. I am not offended, it is fine.”

James frowned deeply “We shall have to talk to him about this behavior, it is unacceptable for an heir of an Ancient and Noble House.”

Dumbledore answered “That is your decision. However, I am here about the other Potter child.”

The parents scowled as Lily sneered “Nothing yet headmaster. We have been checking the post relentlessly and there has been nothing from her.”

Dumbledore summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

He said, “No matter we will just try to reason with her about her relationship with her brother, after all, everyone knows that twins shouldn’t be apart...and maybe she should also know just who the people around her are really.”

James and Lily took the parchment and started to write under the guidance of the Headmaster.

He needed to have his weapon easily moldable, not defiant and he couldn’t risk Zelda Euphemia Potter interfering with that.

He would never have guessed what the two ex-Marauders had planned.

  
Zelda finished her lesson with Jareth and they broke for lunch.

She was curious to see that her guardians were absent; not that she minded dining alone with Jareth, she knew that he wouldn’t try anything.

They were enjoying their meal in companionable silence when Dragontooth showed up with a letter in his hand.

He bowed to the king and answered “Another letter from the Potters. It has been stripped of all potions and enchantments.”

Jareth looked to Zelda who nodded albeit hesitantly.

Jareth nodded once to the Goblin who handed the letter to its recipient and left.

Zelda opened the letter and was not surprised to see the same writing as last time;  
 _Our Dearest Zelda,_  
 _We are saddened to not have received your response yet. We really just want to protect you and keep you safe, please Zelda. We don’t know if Petunia or Vernon ever told you, but you have a brother. His name is Harry and he has jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He loves to read and fly on a broom. He also really misses his big sister. You two were inseparable and he wishes to see you again and spend time with you again. Please, Zelda, come home to us...to Harry. Don’t let Petunia and Vernon keep you away from your loving family. We just want to be complete again, and also it should be noted that you can’t trust a word Sirius Black or Remus Lupin says._  
 _The pair went to school with us, and when we were 16, Sirius played a potentially lethal prank on a student. He told the student the way to get into a secret entrance where Remus was transforming into a dangerous werewolf. He almost killed the student and did not feel an inch of remorse, thankfully I, James saved the student. Sirius is irresponsible, immature, and cruel. His family_ was _Dark Arts and Pureblood supremacists it is no surprise that their oldest son has cruel and unmerciful tendencies. As for Remus, he follows Sirius’ every move and is blindly in love with the man. How twisted can you be to forgive a man that used your curse to almost kill a minor? He will do anything that Black asks of him which makes him untrustworthy. You can’t believe anything they say, Zelda, they will only hurt you. They just want to raise you as their own child, they kidnapped you and your family?! Just let us come to save you and bring you home, we just want our daughter back, please. If they aren’t letting you respond, threaten them, Remus is a werewolf, he is looked down on in our world, you can blackmail him to let you go. Keep safe and do try not to let any harm come to you, you can never know what Black and Lupin will do, they are unpredictable. Stay safe, and keep your head up. We love you and miss you, Zelda Euphemia Potter._  
 _With All Our Love,_  
 _Your Loving Parents,_  
 _James and Lily Potter_

  
Zelda let the piece of parchment drop to the table in shock.

She couldn’t believe what her parents had written to her.

They threatened her guardians, two people who were supposed to be friends of theirs.

She couldn’t believe how easy they tossed them aside and threatened them.

Jareth broke her out of her swirling and twirling thoughts “Zelda, what did they say?”

Zelda handed the letter to Jareth, feeling way too many emotions to try and speak.

Jareth read the letter quickly, his face growing angrier by the second.

He snarled as he threw the parchment down.

“Don’t listen to them Zelda, whatever happened during their school years is obviously in the past. They were teenagers and they grew out of it, I am really good at reading people and they are really kind people, not the monster that the Potters are trying to portray them as your parents wouldn’t have let them take you from them and put them into safety if they suspected. The Potters are the real monsters here, they gave you up because they let some old crazy school teacher make plans for their son that doesn’t allow interference. If you are really concerned though, you should talk to Sirius and Remus later; but I think that there is really nothing to be concerned about.” Jareth finished his rant to a silent Zelda who soaked up his words with a slightly more reassured mind and heart.

She smiled softly “Thanks Jareth, that made me feel better. You’re right, Sirius and Remus aren’t monsters, but I would like the full story so that I know what to respond to anyone of the Potters’ allies that bring something like this up.”

Jareth nodded and answered “That sounds like a wise decision. I am going to Aboveground to figure out some legal things at the Ministry of Magic as well as formulate an attack against these letters.” Zelda finished her lunch and hugged the fae before he could leave.

Jareth was shocked at first, it had been a very long time since anyone willingly hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around the young girl and was thankful that he had decided to take her and her guardians, they might just end up being the change that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this series is marked as Jareth and Zelda pairing, but as she is still young right now, they are just going to be like siblings. She is not going to get with him until she is older, I haven't decided a specific age yet, but it will definitely be after 2nd year...possibly 3rd, we shall see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you like this story so far :)! Thanks for reading <3


	15. Zelda's Comfort and Jareth's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda comforts her guardians and bonds with them as she begins to hear the truth from Sirius about the lethal prank from his school days. Jareth visits the Ministry and shows them what happens when his family is at risk and just why his goblins are so scared of him in to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that I haven't written things have been crazy hectic and I haven't had the chance to do much writing. I will try to get back to updating once a week, but as it is summer which means Hay season on the farm; as well as starting a new job soon; I am not yet sure just what my schedule will be. So bear with me and I hope you continue to like this story. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Labyrinth related, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the Jim Henson Company respectively. I only own Zelda Potter and the plot bunny :)

Zelda exited the dining room and headed in the direction of the library where she was certain that she would find her guardians. She wasn’t disappointed when she found Sirius and Remus sitting at the table with books scattered everywhere in front of them. They looked up when they heard her entrance and both greeted her warmly further proving to Zelda that these people were not monsters like James and Lily Potter portrayed them as.

Remus seemed to notice her expression as he asked: “What’s wrong?”

Zelda held up the letter in her hand “They wrote again.”

Sirius’ grey eyes turned stormy as he took in her expression and the emotions in her striking green eyes.

He asked, “What did they say?”

Zelda bit her lip “That you guys cannot be trusted, that you, Sirius played a lethal prank on a fellow student that Remus almost killed and that you also can’t be trusted because your family was into the Dark Arts and such. They also said that Remus can’t be trusted because he is a werewolf and he will do anything Sirius says because he is in love with him.”

She saw the expressions change in the two men and knew that this was not going to blow over very well.

She handed them the letter even though she knew they wouldn’t question her. Zelda felt anger fill her at the hurt that flashed through Remus’ amber colored eyes and the hurt and anger that flashed through Sirius’ eyes before settling on a protective rage.

Zelda said “I don’t believe anything they say. I don’t care what you’ve done in the past or what THEY think you’ve done, you protected me and took me into your family without a second thought or consequence. You even protected my family because you wanted what was best for us. You’re teaching me about my world, about my heritage and are the closest thing to parents I have down here.”

Two pairs of eyes met hers and she didn’t even have to take the time to decide before she was sitting on the couch between them and hugging them both.

Remus hugged her first followed by Sirius and Zelda felt a safe and comfortable feeling fill her.

Sirius kissed her head and whispered “Thanks for believing in us Zelda.”

Zelda smiled back “No problem Uncle Padfoot.”

She cuddled between them wondering how her family was doing and if they got her letter yet.

Sirius broke her out of her thoughts “I want to clear the air; I want you to hear this from me...not the likes of the Potters.”

Zelda looked at him with confusion present in her killing curse green eyes.

Sirius took a deep breath and said “James was right…I did pull a potentially lethal prank on a student...that student was Severus Snape; the man who hid your family…”

Jareth entered the Ministry of Magic with a scowl on his face and his boots clicking against the tile floor.

Magic crackled around him causing people to step quickly out of his path.

He stalked through the building until he got to his destination. He stopped at the secretary’s desk causing the woman to look up at him.

She immediately dropped her eyes and rushed out a quick greeting “Good Afternoon, how can I help you today?”

Jareth responded “Good Afternoon, I was wondering if your supervisor was in. I have some paperwork issues I would like to discuss with him.”

The secretary paged the man before sending Jareth in slumping in relief when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He entered the office and stared daggers at the man across the desk from him.

The man looked up and immediately jumped to his feet when he saw who it is.

Jareth’s glare sharpened upon seeing the man before he gracefully took a seat in the open chair. He crossed his long legs on the man’s desk as he glared at him.

The man stuttered “Your Highness; to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jareth glared “I did not know adoption papers took this long to file Cornelius.”

Fudge answered “I can’t help it. Dumbledore has a lot of power here and if he catches wind of this then there will be some serious consequences and the paperwork won’t even matter anyway because he wouldn’t let it be filed.”

Jareth’s eyes flashed with danger and he snarled “I don’t care about what that man wants; he won’t even know what hit him if he dares try to come against me or my charges. Now, I want this paperwork filed as fast as you can because I will not risk the Potters or Dumbledore getting Zelda Potter in their hands. They didn’t want her before and they certainly don’t deserve to have her now. I am a very busy man Fudge and I don’t want to have to keep coming up here to check on you so I suggest YOU get to work on this paperwork and I suggest you do it quickly. You have until the end of next week to get it filed or there is a Bog trip with your name on it.”

Jareth stood tall causing the Minister of Magic to flinch back at sight of the lethal Goblin King that stood in front of him.

Jareth gave him a malicious smirk that radiated danger before disappearing in a shower of glitter leaving a shaking Minister in his wake.


	16. The 5th Year Prank and Jareth's Starting Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tells Zelda the whole story of the lethal Hogwarts Prank on Severus Snape and Jareth starts plotting how to get information on the plans of Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers and I'm glad to know that you all are enjoying yourself. I hope you continue to like this story and that you keep leaving kudos and comments :). As always, I do not own Harry Potter (the world belongs to J.K. Rowling) or the Labyrinth (That world belongs to the Jim Henson Company), I hope you enjoy!!!

Zelda listened intently to Sirius tell her what really happened in their school days as opposed to what the Potters wanted her to think happened. 

Sirius told her “Severus Snape hated James and our group of friends. Not that it wasn’t unjustified; we were terrible to him. He and James were especially volatile to each other, it ran much deeper than house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James since the moment he first laid eyes on her has loved and pursued Lily until he finally got her. The problem was that she was best friends with Severus and James couldn’t tolerate that so he targeted Severus and we were young and dumb and jumped on that bandwagon and we were cruel and heartless.” 

Zelda couldn’t believe what she was hearing about her two new guardians… _ ’They regret what they did and Severus obviously had forgiven them so what difference does it make now’  _ a little voice in her head whispered. 

She broke herself from her thoughts when she heard Sirius’ voice continue “At the end of 5th Year it was hours before the moon and Moony was all ready to get into position in the Shrieking Shack where he transformed every month and we were set to meet him there to transform into our animagus forms when I bumped into Severus. He had been trying to figure out what we were up to every month but so far was unsuccessful, but that night was different. Snape’s tongue was as sharp as a barb and his whit as quick as a whip and he could give as good as he was given. Normally, we could fire back at him and walk away but that night...I couldn’t let what he said go.” 

Zelda noticed the emotions flicker across Sirius’ face as his eyes showed remembrance.  She curled up closer to him and wrapped him in a hug to show her support and that she cared. 

Sirius continued telling the story “That night I was confronted by Severus who made a comment concerning my younger brother and the path he was taking...my brother was becoming a Death Eater and Severus knew how protective I was and how much I loved my brother; so he made a jab at me that if I spend as much time with my brother as I did with James than maybe Regulus wouldn’t be the Dark Lord’s new lap dog.” 

Zelda felt anger fill her as she imagined someone saying that about her brother, even the one she hadn’t met yet...or even the fae that she had just met. Sirius continued “I was angry and I confronted him and then he started making snide comments about my home life and that if I was too stupid to appreciate the simple and wonderful home life I was spoiled with then maybe it was better than Regulus had the brains to make the hard decision to protect my stupid ass since I wouldn’t have any brains to make it out alive. I snapped, he had no clue. My brother was my lifeline at home...my parents were cruel and heartless and far from spoiled me so I was angry. In my anger and hatred, I couldn’t think straight. I vented to James and told him that I just wished we could let Moony eat Snape; James encouraged the idea as then he would have Lily to himself.” 

Zelda’s eyes widened in shock that James encouraged the prank that he was trying to blame Sirius wholeheartedly for. 

Sirius finished “In my anger and hatred I as always listened to James’ advice and told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow tree to get into Shrieking Shack and I didn’t give it a thought how Remus would have reacted to killing someone when he already hated himself for his furry little problem...Snape almost died because of my anger and would have if James hadn’t of realized what the consequences would have been and saved him in time.” 

Zelda felt an anger fill her at the nerve of James Potter for trying to paint Sirius as a monster when he had treated Severus just as cruelly before, and even encouraged the murder of the Snape! 

She looked up at Sirius and saw the pain in his grey eyes causing her heart to lurch. 

Zelda grabbed his hand; causing him to turn his attention to her. 

She said “Well James has no room to talk as he was just as torturing and relentless as they come. I have heard a lot of talk on the news about kids hurting themselves or committing suicide because of getting bullied and as James was the ringleader it would have been his fault if that had happened; that being said, his treatment of Snape probably made the man choose Dark Arts as he didn’t want to fight with someone like that.” 

Sirius stared at her and Zelda continued “Uncle Sirius, obviously Remus has forgiven you and it seems Severus has as well, I think maybe it is time you forgave yourself.” 

Jareth entered his office and started to think about why Dumbledore was so insistent on the Potters getting Zelda back. 

He tapped his riding crop against his leg in thought as his brain tried to come up with reasons on why the Potter boy was so important and why his sister had to stay out of his way. 

His brain started coming up with too many possibilities and he decided it was time to see what a certain Potions Master had to say...his charges seemed to think he would know something. 


	17. Harry's Theories and Family Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a family Breakfast Underground as Zelda gets a good luck at the Marauder side of her guardians, while Harry has some thoughts about Dumbledore and his parents as well as his godfathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,  
> I am so very sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I wrote myself into a corner and couldn't find a way out and then I got writer's block. I will try to update as consistently as possible, but I can't make any promises, I really will try my hardest though. I think I have an idea of where I'm going next with this story so I will post soon, for now here is sort of a filler chapter with some foreshadowing.   
> Thanks for reading and your support and I will see you all again soon.

Zelda laid awake that night staring at the ceiling and thinking about her birth parents and the way they treated their so called friends. She couldn’t get the look of hurt on Remus’ face out of her mind as they even thought of using his curse against him...it made her angry that they could be that cruel to someone so kind hearted. Her mind continued to whirl as her body drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of her parents and godfathers still at the forefront of her brain. 

The next morning Zelda woke up still turning the thoughts of her biological parents over and over in her mind. She wondered if her twin had any idea about her or what their parents were doing and if he did know, just what his thoughts were on the whole thing. She didn’t know just how fast she was going to get her answer to that question as she got dressed for the day. She went downstairs and saw that Jareth was already sitting at the table. Zelda noticed that the Goblin King looked deeply troubled and slightly tired. 

She greeted him “Good Morning Jareth.” 

He smiled slightly back “Good Morning Zelda. Did you sleep well?” 

She frowned “Yeah, a little bit. I was thinking about my brother though...and whether or not our wonderful parents have told him about me or anything else. Then I was thinking about Remus’ reaction when he found out what they said about him and it got me thinking about what kind of friends my biological parents are.” 

Jareth nodded “I can see why you would be drawn to those thoughts.” 

Zelda bit her lip and asked “Should I write Harry? I don’t want to stir up trouble in his life...but I really want to know him.” 

Jareth thought for a moment before answering “I think it would be better to ask your guardians their opinion. They were close to Harry before they were contacted to escort you to safety, they know him better than you or I so they would be better to make the judgment on whether or not it would be wise to contact him.” 

Meanwhile at the Potter house Harry was sitting in his room with his best Neville and their friend Ron. 

He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling “I don’t understand it, Dumbledore has been here almost daily talking in hushed tones with my parents and sending post to someone. But everytime they see me they try to hide what they’re doing.” 

Neville asked “Do you think they are hiding something?” 

Harry bit his lip and answered “I do, I think it has something to do with me though, at least somewhat because they normally never keep secrets. Dumbledore also insists that I attend these events like the perfect little Heir, but nor he and my parents will let me interact with the Heirs that he deems are from Dark families. He completely ignores the neutral faction and the families that are light but don’t follow him. It just irritates me how much involvement that he has in my life.” 

Neville went to speak when Ron interrupted “Maybe you just feel cooped up in here and just need a fly. Your parents are defiant and strong, they wouldn’t let anyone tell them what to do if they didn’t agree with it and they know what’s best for you Harry. They love you.” 

Neville asked “Have you tried talking to them about it?” 

Harry slumped even further “Everytime I try to talk to them they are either with company, they are busy with alliances and other nonsense or Dumbledore himself is here and I can’t bring up anything in front of him.” 

Neville asked “Have you tried talking to Sirius or Remus?” 

Harry bit his lip in a frown “No, I haven’t seen them in a few days now. I’m worried about them; they are normally here everyday and now nothing.” 

Neville answered “Maybe Sirius is on an Auror mission and Remus is writing another textbook?” 

Ron said “I overheard my dad telling my mum that Sirius didn’t show up to work the other day. There is no sign of them at their flat and no suspect of foul play.” 

Harry rolled over to look at his friends and asked “So who or what are they running from?” 

Neville looked into his best friend’s killing curse green eyes and stated “You think they know something.” 

Harry nodded and Neville could see the determination in the young wizard’s eyes, he would find a way to contact his godfathers and figure out what was going on; even if it meant going behind his parents’ back. 

Zelda and Jareth were sitting quietly at the breakfast table until Sirius and Remus finally joined them. 

Jareth said “I will be making a visit Aboveground to your Potions Master friend, I wish to pan out some theories that I have about why Dumbledore is so invested in training Harry and keeping Zelda out of the way. I should be back by dinner at the latest; if you shall need me send a goblin to come fetch me.” 

The trio nodded before Jareth stood from the table and disappeared in a shower of glitter. 

Zelda shook her head “He seems a little over dramatic to me.” 

Remus’ face held complete innocence as he answered “Than Sirius is going to have a rough competition for title of Drama Queen.”

Zelda laughed at Sirius’ fake look of outrage before he let out a bark like laugh “Thanks Moony, your humor is as always greatly appreciated.” 

Remus smirked and answered “Sorry Padfoot, I forgot how sensitive your feelings were.” 

Zelda laughed at their antics before asking “What’s on the agenda today?” 

Remus answered “Potions, I will be teaching you how to brew healing and other such Potions that aren’t taught at Hogwarts. I would rather you be prepared for anything than to not and have something happen to you.” 

Zelda could appreciate the thought and was eager to learn anything magical that could help to not only throw off Dumbledore’s plans but to prepare her for anything that could be thrown at her. 


End file.
